


Pretty Boy Killer

by meirkuna



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: B.I is a soon to be mafia leader, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not a lot though, Not too much, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build, Tags May Change, has his own gang, i accidentally made bobdong a thing, im a sucker for bobdong lmfAOOO, it's not that graphic though, oopsies, there's blood okay lmao, they all swear a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Kim Hanbin or B.I as he likes to go by is a pretty boy. A pretty boy with a killer smile that could get him anything and everything he wants with just flash of his pearly white teeth--or an occasional wink just to not be boring. But B.I isn't all he seems. He's a ruthless gang leader who does nothing but take, and take, and take. (He's never satisfied) He'll do whatever he can to be on top. Life seems to be on his side, and when the opportunity to be Kingpin to the Mafia iKON comes up, B.I gladly accepts the offer.*updates on every Friday. (usually)





	1. /1/

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3, and I thought, "why not binhwan?" soooooooooo yeah :)

# Chapter 1

 

"Hanbin, you know I'm getting older. Right?" His father asks from his desk chair. B.I makes a tsk sound with his tongue. His father knows, he hates his given name, hates it even more since the dumb fuck is the one who gave it to him.

"My name isn't Hanbin. For the last time, it's B.I. Get it straight old man, you shouldn't be forgetting things already," B.I rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and snuggles into the chair he's currently sitting in. It's small and uncomfortable, and he wouldn't be surprised if it breaks and he's flat on his ass.

"Ah, yes, I know. You changed it the minute your mother died." B.I sees red but knows if he were to act upon it the guards standing behind the door would burst in and probably rough him up a bit. He looks up at his father, eyes glinting. Seething. The more he looks at him, the more he remembers his mother telling him: "You look just like your father Binnie." and her kissing his nose, the more he remembers everything.

"Don't talk about her," He says carefully, slowly, as if he was forcing the word vomit and string of curses threatening to leave his lips stay in the back of his throat. 

"Han--B.I, I didn't call you over and into my office to fight with you," His father sighs, the signs of old age becoming clearer to B.I . The older man rubs his temples, and then his hands. He stares at him intently. "I called you because we need to speak." B.I laughs, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Obviously, his old man wants to speak with him! That much is obvious but why? The atmosphere in the room gets tenser as his father gets quieter. 

"Old man?" His dad was spacing out, worry lines etching his face. C'mon, it can't be that bad. And plus, there's literally no reason for him to talk to his dad. He doesn't even know why he showed up today. Most of the time his dad calls him over to his compound he doesn't even bother to come. Much less reply. Ever since that day, he could barely look at his dad for long, or even worse. Be in his company. B.I shivers and squirms in his seat. 

"Right. Sorry for wasting your time."His dad replies slowly.

"Just get on with it! Stop being so reserved and formal. I'm your son am I not?"

"That's the first time you acknowledged me as your dad," his father points out. This conversation is getting nowhere. B.I moves to stand up, and his dad just watches. Just watches his son gather his jacket, watches his son reach for the doorknob on the frosty glass door. Watches as he gives him the finger as he leaves. And just when Hanbin thought he could get away his dad's men grab him much to his dismay.

"Let go of me chucklefucks!" B.I struggles even attempts to try and hurt them, but all they do is bring him back into the room and sit him down on the chair he had left not too long ago. They stay right by his sides, persistent, and stare holes into his head.

"Look, I can't do this right now. I don't have the time. Just let me leave," B.I groans

"Hanbin if you'd just sit and listen! I would've told you by now." His dad clears his throat. "Hanbin, I'm getting old, and as you know I'm the Godfather of the Mafia iKON."

"Stop talking in short and just say it already," 

"Well, basically, I'm getting old. I want you, my heir, to continue on with the Mafia. Some of my men will be given to you. The others," there's hesitance in his voice, but he continues on, looking B.I dead straight in the eyes. "will be disposed of. I heard--"

"Yeah you heard," B.I exclaims. "everybody talks,"

"That you have your own sizeable gang. A gang that is far more superior to the gangs that have been way longer than yours. You also have strong connections to other gangs and amazing intel that IS potentially great for your gang. Could be even better if you take over iKON." B.I looks at his dad with the most bored face he can muster, but his eyebrows raise at the last sentence and revealing his interest. B.I had never thought of becoming The King to his dad's mafia. He was content and happy with his cute little gang.

B.I opened his mouth to speak, but his dad cut him off quickly. "There's something else you need to know about iKON. We aren't just one gang," His interested peaked. "We're an organization of multiple gangs. There's one main gang, of course, but everyone comes together. Everyone is one. You have very strong connections to the gang WINNER, and it would be excellent if the two gangs joined to be one Mafia." B.I soaks in the information like a sponge soaking in water. 

"Why would it beneficial for me? My gang and WINNER's gang are perfectly fine." B.I asks. He wouldn't do anything that wouldn't be beneficial for his people or Yoon's. 

"I don't know really, but I do know that iKON is old. We need young people who are motivated and increasingly interested in this line of work to take over. Who better than my son?" His dad smiles evilly. 

"If you're at war with some other gang, take your hopes and dreams of me inhabiting iKON and shove them up your ass," His dad laughs, dark curls shining in the sunlight. The light coming in from the curtains shines over his head like a halo, all bright and white. B.I thinks there should be devil horns coming out of his head and wings as black as night sprouting from his back.

"If we were at war, you'd know. Anyways, the family compound, this place, would be yours as soon as you become The Godfather. All the gangs affiliated with you would work here, and WINNER would be your right-hand men, along with your own personal set of course." His dad smiles happily, playing with the pen in his hands. His dad is right. It'd be the talk amongst the gangs if iKON was at war.

"When would I become King?" He asks impatiently, tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground. His hands run through chestnut brown hair.

"As soon as I deem you fit. You'd come in as the underboss with your gangs filling in the positions. We'd simply watch you. And then, when I deem you fit we'll have a coronation--"

"Like a prince does, or some royal family shit? "

"We're kinda like royalty," his dad smirks, "But yes, and then the selected men I have chosen will stay away, and everyone would become ghosts. Myself included" B.I smiles at that and agrees quickly. He can't wait to be king, and he knows exactly what the first thing he'd do would be...

"I'll talk to Yoon."


	2. /2/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.I talks to Yoon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sucks and it’s basically a filler but it’s cool ya know

His hand curls into a fist and he taps the clean white door with his knuckles. He winces at the pain because they're pink and raw, and seem to be exposing flesh and bones even though the skin is perfectly intact except for healing scars. It's kind of stupid, but long story short he cut himself on one of the millions of rings he wears. It takes Yoon awhile to get to the door, and as he hears his footsteps he hears yelling accompanying the noise. Once the door opens, B.I gets up from leaning on the frame and pushes past through the door with a small quirk of his lips. He assumes the people who were sitting on the couch were the ones yelling at each other, and if bruises on their necks were anything to go by, they seemed to have been doing something beforehand.

 

B.I doesn't care though--why would he?-- and flops himself down onto the love seat, arm resting on the chair and holding his chin propped up. His mind sifts through what his dad hold told him, and he can't stop thinking about becoming Kingpin. He wants it badly already. He almost pouts. Yoon sees him on the couch and rolls his eyes at B.I, who didn't even bother to say Hello. "Hey, go into the hallway or something," Yoon says to the people on the couch. They continue to yell when Yoon says again, "Go out, into, the, hall!"

 

"For what?" One of them says. B.I looks up, and wonders who they even are. One has perfectly styled brown hair and a pretty face, and even prettier skin. He looks like he could be a model, and he's kinda cute. The other has loud, vibrant hot pink hair that's messy, and a somewhat intimidating face with sharp features and piercing brown eyes. B.I stares at them.

 

"Whatever Yoon," The pink haired one says, and he gets up to leave while the shorter one follows, mumbling curses and punching his back and arms with what seems to be irritation.

 

"Talk," Yoon says, and B.I sighs, relaxing into the couch and closing his eyes. He had called Yoon beforehand and gave him a heads up that he was coming, and that he was also confused and needed his help. Especially since it involves him too.

 

"My father called me for a meeting today. He was telling me about giving up his mafia. His men are getting old and he wants me to take over iKON and make it better again. He thinks that I have the potential to be the Kingpin, and I'd gladly take it but I have no idea what his intentions are." B.I takes a deep breath and takes note that Yoon's eyebrows are raised and he looks somewhat impressed. B.I looks down at his ring-covered hands. "It's also not just that. He knows how powerful my gang and your gang is. He knows, and I think he wants to use us. He wants both of us to become iKON. Obviously, not joining gangs," he adds the last part because Yoon's shocked expression made him flustered.

 

"We're very powerful compared to these other gangs and becoming a mafia would put even more of a target on our backs. I don't want your men dying, and I don't want mine to die either. A gang full of people who are alive is way better than a gang full of people who are dead. Us included." Yoon goes awfully quiet and as B.I looks at him he can't sense what he might be thinking at all. Both gangs are way too well known, especially in the Underworld. Both gangs are also very troublesome, with no real reason as to their motives. They street race and bet for fun and solely because they're bored. They have gang fights and showdowns in different territories just because they feel like wreaking havoc. They do everything they can for the pleasure of chaos, money, and drugs.

 

"What are we getting?" He asks after a bit. "What's the point of us becoming iKON and working as a mafia. What do we get?"

 

"Besides his intel, cargo, clients, everything he has, I don't know." B.I answers to the best of his ability. "What worries me though, is I don't know his true intentions. The man is crazy, and evil, and way worse than--" Yelling outside cuts B.I off, and he gets pissed off his rocker because people cannot be quiet, and this is something very important right now. His dad had texted him mere minutes ago when Yoon was talking to his guests saying he needed an answer in the form of them coming to his company tomorrow. His face pales.

 

_"It was once, a one time--" ___

____

 

____

_"Then why are you still here. Why were you just making out with me like 2 minutes ago then? Why do you keep coming back to me huh? Is your girlfriend not satisfying you enough so you have to get off by a dick shoved up your ass?" _There's a loud 'slap' sound accompanied by some more yelling and then pinky coming back into the house fuming. There's a big red splotch on his face in the shape of a hand. It looks like it hurts. He slams the door shut and goes into the kitchen. B.I turns to Yoon, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Yoon looks tired and angry as if he was the one who had gotten slapped instead, so B.I doesn't say anything.__

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

Pinky comes back with a beer bottle on his cheek and all he can grunt to Yoon is: "You don't have any icepacks," Yoon rolls his eyes and turns back to B.I expectantly, waiting for the conversation to continue.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"Continue,"

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

B.I shakes his head no, nodding towards the pink haired man laying down on Yoon's couch. He's a complete stranger, and a big rule B.I has is to leave gang life out of private life. If he can that is. "Don't worry, that's just Hoony. He just fucks around, to be honest," Hoony sits up, and looks Yoon dead in the eyes.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"I won't hesitate to rock your shit Yoon," He glares at Yoon, anger turning the tips of his ears pink.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"And I won't hesitate to kick you out of my house and gang bitch," Hoony rolls his eyes and turns his back to the couch, ignoring them.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"Pshh," Yoon laughs dryly, turning back to the neglected situation. "Anyways, what were you saying before we were interrupted?" B.I chooses to stare at Yoon, a stone cold expression on his face, instead of continuing on with the conversation. Who even was this guy? All B.I knows is that he got slapped the shit out of, he lives with Yoon AND is apart of his gang. He sneers, catching Yoon's attention. "B.I?"

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"Hey, pinky!" B.I yells, "Can you leave, we're tryna talk about something., important." Hoony turns around and pushes himself to sit up, and sets the beer bottle down on the coffee table.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"And who the fuck might you be?" Hoony smirks, lips quirking up in amusement. B.I has a shocked expression on his face because if this man has been around any gangs in his life, which he probably had because Yoon wouldn't let just anybody be a part of his gang or even live with him or both, he would know who B.I is. Everyone knows him, even if it's just because of his dad. B.I squints his eyes. This irrelevant fuck is really gonna try him today.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"I could ask the same about you. Who are you? I've never heard of Hoony," B.I and Hoony lock eyes. The tension in the air seems to get tighter and tighter, and Yoon feels as if he's suffocating.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

"Okay, okay, before you guys get worked up and stuff--" Yoon and B.I hadn't see him even move, let alone pick up the beer bottle and throw it between them. The cap had barely grazed B.I's cheek, causing him to feel the area rise and turn pink. The bottle hits the wall with a loud crash, and the glass shatters onto the floor and mixing in with the yellow liquid. Hoony says nothing as he gets up. He slams the door behind him, leaving the hallow sound to echo in the spacious room. B.I stared at the water ring the bottle had made.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though I probably read through this like 16283928362 times there’s probably still some mistakes so point them out to me ig （＾ω＾）


	3. /3/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is a cock block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to have this up a long time ago but i procrastinated 
> 
>  
> 
> yay me!!!! (T - T)  
> [also please don't kill me my smut skills have gotten rusty]

B.I spends the rest of the night at a club he's never been to before. It's loud with neon and strobe lights, loud pumping music that seems to make your body vibrate, and packed wall to wall with bodies. It reminds B.I of a bar he used to go to that was crawling with alcoholics who were abusive towards the bartenders. No one did anything, not even when B.I had punched one in the stomach and made him throw up all over this girls heels. He shouldn't have been such a dick to her(the girl) in the first place. B.I stares down into the brandy in his short chubby glass before ultimately taking a small sip and letting it sit on his tongue. The burn fades the more he drinks. When B.I looks up from his drink, he sees a pretty girl with long black hair that stops mid back.

She's wearing a sparkly green dress that goes well with her tanned skin. B.I doesn't know he's staring until he sees her smiling, side-eyeing him as she talks to some other girl who's short and lacking in comparison. To be nice about it, she's pretty just not B.I's type. He prefers girls who are bustier and or curvier, with long hair and  _slightly_ shorter than him. B.I drinks more and more, especially when she comes around and slides into a seat next to him and ordering some sweet drink that's probably more sugar than alcohol. They hit it off he thinks, and she's more than just her pretty face so B.I thinks she isn't so bad. They talk more and more, and the next minute he knows they're making out in a taxi on their way to her apartment.

"Won't your friends be mad you left them?" He says between kisses. She pulls away, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth, and then capturing his lips in another kiss. Her hands roam his chest, slightly ghosting the growing bulge in his pants. She kisses down his neck and whispers in his ear.

"They won't mind," she muses, kissing down his neck some more. The continue to make out, touching each other in the back of the cab. In a matter of minutes, they're stumbling up to her apartment and finding their way through the dark house without letting go of the other. B.I thinks of this as something to relieve the monumental amount of stress flooding his system when they begin to undress each other and fall to the bed tangled in each other. The kiss more and more, and B.I'd hands roam her body. She moans in his mouth, and B.I pulls apart from her. "Bottom drawer," she says and B.I gets the gist.

He opens the drawer and grabs a condom. He slips his pants and underwear off, and rolls the rubber on. The whole time she's just staring, with big wide eyes. She grips the bed sheets and bites her lips in an attempt to be seductive. B.I would laugh if he wasn't so focused on getting a quick nut and then bouncing right after. "You ready?" He asks lining himself up at her entrance. She nods her head and B.I thrusts inside. He takes it slow at first and then gradually gets to a steady pace that makes the headboard hit the wall repeatedly. She's grabbing onto his arms and back, moaning his name repeatedly. B.I finds it hard to ignore his phones ringtone and the repeated vibration from his jacket on the floor and looks like Yumi—the girl underneath him— has had enough of it too.

"Go put your phone on silent or something," It looks like her mood has been ruined, and so B.I tries to comfort her with a series of kisses to her chest and neck accompanied with a particularly hard thrust. It gets a good reaction from her and B.I almost revels in the fact that he almost made her scream if it wasn't cut off by his phone ringing. Whoever needs him needs him now. "Go turn your phone off," she whines when B.I pulls out. His phone rings again and he obtains it, rolling his eyes st the contact. Leave it to Bobby to be such a cock block. Bobby calls back and when B.I answers he wishes he didn't. Bobby is yelling at him through the phone, and the background noise is loud and it's so hard to understand what Bobby is saying.

He can make out a few words like "epic," and "fucking lit" (which makes B.I cringe) and "race" but Bobby's mouth is running a million miles a minute. "Slow down Bobby! How the fuck am I supposed to understand you?" Yumi taps his shoulder and pouts when he turns around. She's getting impatient. B.I holds up a finger to signal "wait" and goes back to Bobby rant.

"Yo, B.I ill tell you everything when you get here but the yellows want to have some race around Seoul to get ready for the up and coming showdown—" B.I sighs deeply. He's always hated that annual showdown. Gangs all over would come and race and fight for territories, show everyone that their gang is superior, make themselves known. It's all showy and B.I hates it. He only goes because Bobby drags him there, and the fact that's he's gang leader makes it worse. "and your dad is here too," B.I can never get a break from his dad it seems.

"Why are you there in the first place?" Yumi sighs deeply. The conversation has been going on for too long.

"Me and the guys were around, and the yellows were tryna show us up with their bosses car and so we raced at the light or whatever BUT JUST COME!" the line goes dead, and B.I isn't hard anymore so he goes about putting his clothes on.

"You're leaving?" Yumi says, and it's more of a statement than a question. She scoffs and then goes to the bathroom leaving B.I to dress. He throws his clothes and shoes on sloppily, and bounds out the door before realizing that his car is at the club. Sighing, B.I gets a cab back to the club. Once he gets inside his car he calls Bobby again for their location.

"We're on Yellow's territory, you know where it is cause it's small, now hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you and your dad is getting buddy-buddy with the yellows—" Bobby would continue talking forever if B.I didn't hang up, so he does and then focuses on getting to Yellow territory. The yellows live in a nicer part of town compared to other gangs, and it looks as if there is no gang activity whatsoever. It's kind of like a perfect blindspot. B.I drives around until he spots Bobby's blue Camaro, and a bunch of suspicious looking people. 

When he pulls up Bobby comes to greet him, bunny teeth protruding over pale lips. He's smiling so wide it takes up half of his face. "Hey B.I! Glad you came," He exclaims, giving B.I a bro hug as he steps out of his car. "Now the races can begin!" 

"What the fuck were you doing in Yellow territory in the first place?" B.I curses, shoving Bobby back slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby says. B.I sighs, and wanders a bit when Bobby leaves. He finds Song and DK fairly quickly. 

"Where's Ju-ne?" He asks, "Isn't he gonna be racing?" Out of all of the members, Ju-ne is the one who loves to race. He's good at it too, and so he's always the first one to know about them. 

"Dunno, he's probably crawling around here with some chicks or something," DK says, unaroused. Ju-ne is like a big child at heart, which is why he and Bobby are so compatible with each other. They're always wreaking havoc and sneaking around and getting into trouble to the point where they've thought about putting child leashes on the both of them. 

"Anyways, you're our racer," Song says, running a hand through perfectly styled hair. It amazes B.I that someone like Song is voluntarily apart of the gang life. He's too soft and kind-hearted with everything he does, and not to mention he looks like some rich boy who goes to a private school in the suburbs. Not really gang material anyways. "Bobby already decided for you. Also, you should get ready and stuff because the race is gonna start soon." 

"Fine," He sighs, "Let's get this shit show started," he adds, mock excitement strong in his voice,

"Wish you luck!" DK yells, "You'll need it! Especially since you suck ass at racing!"

"Fuck you!" B.I yells back without looking, flicking him off as he begins the short walk to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting 2 chapters cause I'm nice and failed my strict posting schedule that i promised myself :]


	4. /4/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a random street race for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to everyday on repeat and stopped like every five seconds to sing and dance so it might've caused the ending especially to be kinda bad. ooops..

_JAY_

Jinhwan loves races. He loves them with all his heart and so when his best friend Jinwoo calls saying that he was invited to a race, he jumped at the chance to come. He was getting ready to go out and explore the city anyways, but being at a race would be so much better. He slips his shoes on and grabs the showy black and white checkered flags before looking at himself through the full body mirror. He looks good, hella good. Too good. The bright pink hair adds to the low v cut silk shirt. It's in a deep purple color, the exact color Jinwoo told him not to get because it didn't make him look "sexy enough" but it was enough for Jinhwan so he bought it. He paired it with tight black jeans that were ripped at the knees, black heeled boots and an insane amount of jewelry.

The race is in Yellow territory, which is close to where Jinhwan lives, so instead of taking his car he walks there. The streets are kind of pretty at night, with nice bright lights and big wide streets that seem to be perfect for tonight. Jinhwan sees the starting point from a distance because there are people packed together and cars already lined up with each other. He spots the yellow gang easily because they all have yellow bandanas wrapped around some part of their body, but the other gang they're racing isn't as easy to define. 

Jinwoo is talking to someone from the yellow gang who tied their bandana around his arm and so Jinhwan walks up to them quietly. He stands there for a while and when the guy leaves Jinwoo turns around with a tired expression on his face. "Talking to him was like talking to a rock," He sighs, leaning his head on Jinhwan's shoulders. 

"Atleast he's gone. Now, tell me how good I look," Jinhwan pulls back slightly, striking a few poses and twirling. Jinwoo smiles, whistling as Jinhwan does a few sexy poses and laughing when he almost falls on his ass. 

"You look good. Amazing actually. The shirt  _actually_  looks good on you," He compliments, grabbing his friend and slinging an arm around him. 

"You look good too," Jinhwan comments, taking note of his outfit. "Dressing out of your comfort zone I see?" He teases, pulling on the fishnets showing through one of the holes in his jeans.

"Oh shut up," Jinwoo muses. "I'm not actually wearing fishnets,"  Jinhwan rolls his eyes and then brings his hands up to touch the soft pelt of Jinwoo's red fur jacket. It's as soft as he expected, and so he dumbly rubs the pelt until Jinhwan feels eyes boring holes into him. "Do you mind?" 

"Red looks good on you  _Jinu_. And it's soft. Leave me alone, I like it." Jinhwan pouts, playfully slapping his friend.

"Whatever,  _Hwanie_. Anyways we're starting the race and I'm bored so let's do it now! I'll take the yellow's side, god knows they need everyone on their side." Jinwoo rolls his eyes, grabbing one of the flags in Jinhwan's hands. 

"Who's the other gang?" Jinhwan asks as they make way to the starting line.

"Some nameless gang. Can you believe it? They don't even have a name. Are they even relevant?" Jinwoo laughs and Jinhwan follows too. Nameless gang? That's a first. "But, they're better than the yellow's so it's okay." 

"Everyone is better than that lame color gang first of all," 

"I suppose you're right," Jinhwan agrees, eyes ghosting over the people waiting idly.

"Anywho, they're going 2 blocks away from here and might have to go through alleys, tell your side that okay? Hype em' up a bit too," Jinwoo smirks and Jinhwan slaps him. Albeit playfully, it's still hard enough to make Jinwoo wince and hiss at him. "You're a monster," Jinwoo wails, overreacting. It makes Jinhwan roll his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna entertain them, whoever they are." Jinhwan exclaims as Jinwoo walks off over to the guy representing the yellows. "And you shouldn't either! You have a girlfriend!" Jinhwan walks over to a white Tesla with tinted windows and very low expectations. He grabs the door handle, opening the car door and startling the person in the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" They say angrily, looking up at him with hard, expressionless eyes. 

"Entertaining you," Jinhwan smirks, leaning against the door slightly. They are definitely above his expectations. They're good looking, with full pouty lips and dark hair and a sculpted face. He's wearing a sweater, a white collar protruding from underneath and blue jeans. His personality might be shitty though, so Jinhwan refrains from thinking about anything else but the fact that he's good looking.

"Whatever, not interested. This shitfest is a total cock block." He slouches into the seat a little, before stealing a glance at Jinhwan. "Can you close the door? The race isn't gonna start if you're just standing there." He says, pointedly looking at the flag in his hands and then at him. 

"If I want to I'll stand here all day," Jinhwan says, crossing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows. 

"My god just leave," the other groans, bringing a hand up to his face. 

"Tell me your name," Jinhwan demands, digging his heels into the ground. 

"No, now leave,"

"Fine. The race will be 2 blocks down that way and ends right back here. Alleys are included. May the fastest person win." Jinhwan says it in the most boring way he can muster, and when he's done the other slams the car door shut. 

"Fuck you," He hollers kicking the car and earning a scuff on his shoes."Shit,"

"That's B.I, he's all bark and no bite," Jinhwan turns around and finds 3 boys standing behind him. To put everything in perspective, one has messy hair and is smiling with his eyes, the other looks like a prince from a storybook and the one in the middle looks more to be Jinhwan's type. He has blonde hair and silver earrings hanging from his ears and rings crawling over his hands. He's cute, with a slightly round face and pretty wide eyes.

"B.I huh, I've never heard of him," Jinhwan walks over to his starting position in the middle of the two cars, and Jinwoo follows. They make an X with their flags and this catches the attention of the others. 

"The race will start in 5..4...3..2...1!" Jinwoos melodic voice booms, and at '1' they swiftly drop the flag to their side and Jinhwan feels a rush of wind hitting his face and sides. He loves that rush, that feeling when the adrenaline is bouncing in his veins and then vanishes once the cars fly past at high speeds. The feeling it gives is way better than any other feeling he's ever felt. Jinwoo turns to grab his hands and squeal a little, bouncing on his toes and squeezing his fingers slightly. He loves that feeling too. 

"Whew, I was getting bored! Now I'm hungry," Jinwoo blurts, dragging Jinhwan away and into the small crowd of people.

"We can't leave now," Jinhwan sighs, "The race just started,"

"They don't really need us anymore," Jinwoo points out, and it's kind of true. This isn't a real race and so there isn't any money to handle or bets to place. There are only a few spectators too and it's happening on a dark street in Yellow territory. "Please let's go?"Jinwoo says and his voice kind of wobbles and he looks like he's about to cry.

"Why? What's going on?! Are you okay? Baby don't cry,"

"Jinhwan just get inside the car okay and don't ask questions." Jinhwan bites the inside of his cheek as he opens the car door and settles inside. The ride to his home is quiet and awkward, and when they pull up at his house they sit in the car, listening to the radio in silence. Jinhwan attempts to sing along to one of the catchy songs playing but can't help feeling as if he's suffocating in the tense atmosphere. 

"Are you gonna tell--" He only gets halfway through his sentence when Jinwoo cuts him off.

"I saw Hoony,"

"Shit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyyyy Jinhwan and Jinwoo have finally been introduced!! I feel kind of bad(?) because I feel like the story sucks or it's going too slow but it'll get better the more I write! I hope ;(:
> 
> also it seems like i'm making side pairings more important lmao


	5. /5/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that random street race?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many fillers to make all of this make sense and I just wanna get to the good juicy stuff I have prepared :(((

JAY

 

"You saw him?"

 

"I looked up and he was staring right at me. I thought I was dreaming but he was there. He was right there." Jinhwan doesn't know what to say so he just looks out the window, trying to piece together the information.

 

"So why—"

 

"There's something wrong with me," Jinwoo says, catching Jinhwan's attention. As he looks at his friend who's near to tears, he wonders why he could ever say that. Jinhwan doesn't see anything wrong with Jinwoo at all. He may be cheating on his girlfriend, but that doesn't define him. Jinhwan loves him all the same, regardless of his poor decisions. "I keep telling myself to stop, but I keep going back to him. Every time I go back we end up making out and then me cussing him out for bringing up Yumi. I've only had actual sex with him once and I thought it would be enough but he wants more, too jinhwan."

 

"I went to his house today too, nothing happened but I slapped the living shit out of him." Jinhwan mentally face palms. He thought he could ignore the last bit of was Jinwoo had said before, but now he really couldn't ignore it. Or anything for that matter.

 

"He said something dumb didn't he?" When Jinhwan doesn't get an answer, he scoffs, falling back into the car seat. Leave it to Hoony to do dumb shit to make people hate him. Jinhwan's met the guy a handful of times, and he knows the next time they meet he's going to go ape shit on his ass. Hoony's a douche bag, and the kind of guy that's less charming than a brown banana peel.

 

Jinhwan watches his friend press his head against the cool window, closing his eyes and letting tears fall down his cheeks. The whole thing is messed up, and there's this feeling that Jinwoo might like Hoony. It doesn't settle well in Jinhwan's mind. Jinwoo should never have feelings for Hoony. He's just trouble and nothing good comes from being with him. "There's nothing wrong with you Jinu. Just, stop going back to him. Focus on your relationship and pray your girlfriend doesn't find out. She loves you a lot, and I know you love her too," Jinwoo moves his head so Jinhwan can't see him cry anymore.

 

"Let's go eat ice cream?" Jinwoo laughs, nodding his head yes at Jinhwan's tactic to make things better. He doesn't feel like eating ice cream—even if ice cream is delicious—but he could never turn down Jinhwan. They get out of the car and walked to Jinhwan's flat hand in hand.

 

(It's the last time Hoony's name was ever brought up in a conversation. Jinhwan makes sure of that.)

 

「○○○」

 

B.I

 

B.I had no doubts that he was going to loose the race. Not with his dad watching. Not ever, and he was right about it too. B.I had come back to the starting line a solid minute and a half before the Yellows shitty ass racer does, and the car has a few new scratches B.I knows you can't cover with paint. The second he steps out the car he looks for his dad, who's associating with Yoon and Hoony—first of all why is he there?— as if they're all good friends. B.I slams the door shut, and pushes past the people trying to come up to him. He has one clear mission, and that is to speak with his dad.

 

"B.I, hey, great race!" Yoon exclaims, seeing B.I stalk up to them before anyone else.

 

"It was expected," he shrugs, looking his dad in the eyes. There's no emotion on his face except for that stoic expression he glued onto his face like a mask. B.I remembers his dad being more lively, especially when he was younger, but now, the man has become a statue. Yoon looks between the two and chuckles awkwardly.

 

"Hoony step away for a sec?" B.I shifts his gaze to Hoony and tries not to remember him almost killing him with that beer bottle. He hopes Yoon yelled at him for throwing it and watched him clean every single piece of glass after B.I had left. Hoony shrugs, and walks away, leaving the three to talk by themselves.

 

"Han—B.I, no one expected to meet each other so soon." B.I wants to strangle him for using his government name, whether he said the full thing or not. He has no right.

 

"Sure. Don't know why you're waisting time on a silly street race when you have inportant things to do. Way, way more important things to do. Like—" B.I steps closer to his dad. "preparing your men to go M.I.A so I can take over. And ya know, it's perfect timing really. We can go to your building now and talk rather than tomorrow afternoon. Wouldn't you like that Yoon?" B.I pivots, cocking his head to the side as he burns holes into Yoon. The older confusedly stares back. What should he say?

 

"We can't." His dad interjects before Yoon could even open his mouth to agree. "If you want to come, you come early and not at the dead of night. Everyone's gone and I'm not about to go and start everything up. Upstairs, or downstairs."

 

"That being said I'm leaving, I really did waste my time with this race. Wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be." His dad finishes, walking away to some expensive car where his men had been waiting for him. B.I scoffs, rolling his eyes as he turns back to Yoon.

 

"He's such a bag of dicks. How can a bag of dicks make something like me?" B.I asks gesturing to himself and making Yoon stifle a laugh.

 

"You're just like him B.I, don't forget that." Yoon leaves just like that before he can decipher his words, because B.I is nothing like his dad and never will be. B.I admits at times he can see the similarities between him and his dad, but he's the better of the two. For sure. B.I goes home, ignoring Bobby and DK telling Jim's to get drinks with them. Tonight has been eventful and all B.I wants to do is sleep. He crawls in bed the minute he gets home, only taking off his shoes and jacket and succumbing to sleep.

 

At 3:34 pm B.I's phone rings. He ignores it at first, like he does with everyone, but the jingle because slightly annoying and seems to be drilling holes into his brain to the point where he exasperatedly picks up the phone. "What?!" He says noiselessly, voice slight hoarse from just waking up.

 

"No need to be harsh!" B.I groans at the voice.

 

"Bobby why are you calling me? Why are you always calling me?"

 

"Ha ha, it was nothing much anyways. I'll see you later!" Bobby hangs up without giving B.I a chance to say anything. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes B.I turns from his stomach onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. If he could, he would stay in bed all day. If he could, he'd never even involve himself with the life that he's living. He'd never have this experience if it wasn't for his dad and a little part of him hates him for that. After staring at the white ceiling and heaving a deep sigh, B.I gets up to get ready to meet with his dad.


	6. /6/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to kill him the same way he killed my mom,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ;((((( back with a trash update

There's something about the way his dad is looking at him that irritates B.I. They hadn't spoken a word since he came to his office(not the underground one, although that would be a better option.) He stares out the window instead, biting his the inside of his cheek and staring out the big windows. The room starts to lack natural daylight bit by bit, and B.I looks up to see blinds coming down slowly, and then at his father who's setting a remote down. "Han--" His father coughs, trying to cover up his mistake, "B.I, before Yoon gets here there are some things we need to talk about."

"You only want to say something about A.) the past or B.) your poor stank ass mafia. I'm not responding to shit until Yoon gets here, and you better not bring up anything about mom or so help me I'll jump over the table and strangle you with that obscene tie you're wearing." B.I slumps into his seat, patiently waiting for Yoon to get here. He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and B.I's father was starting to get restless.

"Okay,"

Yoon opens the door, sensing the rather awkward air rather quickly. He thinks it has something to do with B.I. "Thank god you're here. Now we can get started." B.I says, slightly sitting up.

"Sorry, you had to wait. " Yoon says, voice dripping heavy with sleep.

"You look like shit. Correction: You are shit," 

"Whatever," Yoon slides into the other chair in front of the desk, elbows propped up on the chair. "We can start now, right?" B.I's father nods his head curtly, cleaning his desk free from actual work files and not something having to do with his mafia. He clears his throat, resting his elbows on the desk.

"I'm asking you guys to take over my gang for reasons I haven't told the both of you yet," B.I squints, watching his father choose his words carefully. What other reasons were there first of all? Besides what he was told, and his suspicions, he never really thought of other reasons. B.I steals a glance from Yoon, and when he sees him staring straight ahead he does so too. Reluctantly. His dad is quite a sore sight for his eyes after all. 

"I've been in some trouble. Mainly with debt--"

"How can a gang have debt?!"

"Hanbin just listen! This is important and if you think you can be a mafia leader so soon you're wrong because you aren't ready. " B.I moves to open his mouth, but he Yoon's hand squeezes his shoulder and leans back in his seat. "Besides the debt we have, we also are having a war between other gangs. I can't tell you their names yet, but just know while I'll be watching you, you're going to be having to deal with all my problems for me. 

Yoon, I'm sure B.I  already explained the gist of how I run my mafia?" 

"Yes, he has," Yoon says nodding. "I'm just wondering why I have to be a part of this," B.I's dad leans back a little, hands clasped together. 

"Because as long as iKON has been around, it's been two gangs who've started it all. Coming together, but being apart distinctively. WINNER, is an exceptional gang, with very exceptional people like Hoony for example. You also have people like Mino and Nam Taehyun who are very exceptional too. In my eyes, I see you a far better asset than my son," B.I's eyes flicker to his dad, watching him silently, scanning him. "B.I has great people too, but I see more potential in you. Your whole life has been gangs," 

B.I had tried to hold back a laugh, but he snorts, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, sorry." He hadn't meant to laugh, but he found it slightly funny. Maybe because B.I was younger then, and didn't understand his fathers work, but he remembers seeing his mom patching him up after hard days of work, and when he asked about it his mom replied with short simple answers made to comfort him. When he was younger, he admired his father a lot because of his job, how he worked late to keep them sustained and happy. He thought his mother was happy too, but the year B.I turned 12 was when everything went downhill.

"Continue, please. This is very important." B.I tries not to laugh anymore.

"As I was saying, you're more experienced,  older, and I hope that you can teach my son to be a little less reckless."

"Dad, he's gonna have a hard time with that. Besides, the people I get it from being right in the room with me," B.I's father looks at him rather square, before turning back to Yoon. B.I rolls his eyes and picks up a pen from the desk, taking it apart and putting it back together again. "Are we gonna forget about the fact that you're in debt, AND we have to settle your gang fights for you?"

"Another group has begun to try and take our territory. We retaliated, killed a few people on accident and then this has happened. Officially tomorrow I'm going to be letting you guys work here for the day." B.I groans. Running a gang has nothing to do with working in an office, and he doesn't know why he has to be here. Last time he checked, running a gang was a hands on experienced. You got your hands dirty whether it was from blood or illegal drug dealings. You weren't sitting pretty in a damn office building.

"Thanks, great talk!" B.I says, a forced smile on his lips. He springs up from the chair, pivoting and heading for the door when Yoon calls for him.

"Wait up," Yoon says goodbye to B.I's father, and then they exit the building together. BI walks at a faster pace than he usually does, and Yoon has to run sometimes to keep up. "SLow down, what the hell this isn't a marathon,"

"Whatever kiss ass," B.I replies. He would spit on Yoon's shoes right now if they didn't look like he cared for them with the world in his eyes.

"How--I was not kissing your dad's hairy ass." B.I chuckles dryly, pushing the elevator button repeatedly. 

"I just don't like him," B.I replies shortly, shrugging his shoulders and assaulting the button with his fingers. There's something about taking elevators to the top level that passes B.I off. They take way to long to get there. 

"Yeah, I can tell--"

"Something about him just irritates my soul. If I could, I would have killed him already and that's a given."

"Why haven't you done it yet then?" Yoon asks genuine curiosity dripping from his words. B.I thinks there can't be anyone else as smart and clueless at the same time as Yoon. 

"Because I need him" B.I replies, stepping into the elevator alongside Yoon. It finally came. "He's more of an asset. If I wait things out, I get to have the mafia because it's my rightful duty. I'm his heir, and I deserve to get the mafia regardless. Then, once I have his mafia, I'll gain all the land he lost and more. I'll take over the gangs he's indebted to. I'll be the best mafia leader ever." B.I explains, shoving his hand inside his pockets. "Shouldn't be too hard since I learned from him"

"That makes sense now. Maybe I'm just slow," Yoon says, realizing more now than ever.

"You're definitely slow," B.I says laughing, watching the numbers go down on the screen above the button panel. They were on level 5 now.

 _"I'm going to kill him the same way he killed my mom,"_ The elevator doors spread open, and B.I is the first to leave, Yoon struggling to keep up with him once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahhh kisses xoxo thanks for reading <33


	7. /7/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan meets someone not so new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update at exactly 12:00 am because that’s when Friday starts but I realized late that infact it was not Thursday but Friday and so I basically missed an update because of my own stupidity. I’m on a road trip rn and I haven’t slept since 6 in the morning and I’m sleep deprived and keep dozing off every 5 seconds. my eyes were closed while I edited so it may not be the best please have this and enjoy it
> 
> (there’s a lot of grammatical errors)

JAY

"Want to go out today?" Honestly, Jinhwan is completely spent. The past couple weeks have been him going literally everywhere with Jinwoo, shopping, eating, riding rollercoasters and almost dying. He's pretty sure his life span has just shortened a solid 14 years.

 

"Can we stay inside? I wanna watch movies and cuddle with someone and you probably want to go clubbing or something." Jinwoo's eyes widen, glimmering like stars and Jinhwan runs a hand through his hair exasperated.

 

"That sounds fun, let's go!"

 

"No!" Jinhwan yells, voice high pitched and whiney. He sounds like a baby, but it works in getting Jinwoo to stop and listen. "I'm staying home and watching movies and if you don't wanna do that I'm calling Namtae and Mino and they can be my cuddle buddies while you go run off to a club somewhere to make out with Yumi in the bathroom!" Jinwoo sigh, flopping onto the couch. He puffs his cheeks, looking like a bloated pufferfish(jinhwan swears it's cute though, because I mean, it is). "You go out too much and it's detrimental to my soul," Jinhwan says, running a hand through Jinwoos soft brown hair.

 

"Whatever, call Namtae." Jinwoo replies, grabbing Jinhwan's wrist and removing his hand from his hair. It falls to the couch in a lifeless way, and Jinhwan gets that nostalgic feeling as if he was in a music video.

 

"I already did," he replies, turning to the Tv screen. The princess and the frog was playing, as it's one of his favorites. He watches it every day or when he can, and knows every single line and song by heart. "They're on their way. I called them ahead of time because I felt like a stay at home day was very much needed." Jinwoo looks close to throwing a tantrum, and Jinhwan wouldn't be surprised if he started stomping his foot and crossing his arms and wailing like a police siren.

 

The door knob starts to jiggle and then it opens, revealing a very enthusiastic looking Mino, and a sleepy looking Taehyun. "Hey," Mino smiles, eyes curling and lips revealing pearly whites. His labret(chin pericing) seems to disappear, but the glimmer of silver he gets when Mino twists his head shows him that it's still there.

 

"Sit down," Jinwoo says, motioning to the space next to him. Mino sits all the way in the other couch, by himself, and Taehyun sits in between the two. Jinhwan grabs onto him, because Taehyun is cute and adorable like a teddy bear—even though he's in a gang—and you can't help but squeeze his cheeks and hold him like it's the last time you ever will.

 

"Hey, we can't stay long because Yoon needs us—" Jinhwan opens his mouth to form a rebuttal but Mino beats him to it. "Yes, I already promised I'd come but Yoon said its urgent."

 

"Yoon is always wanting something from you guys," Jinhwan groans, throwing his head back. He just wanted to spend time with his friends, INDOORS and two of them were going to be leaving as quick as they came and the other would drag him to go drinking with his girlfriend.

 

"Well, we're his buddies and part of his gang. Obviously he's gonna need us. WINNER isn't a one man show."

 

"It should be," Jinhwan sulks, poking Taehyun's biceps(he doesn't really have much muscle though).

 

"Can we come with? I wanna leave and Jinhwan wants to stay holed up in the house. He's suffocating me," Jinwoo's pupils are widening like two big black holes, and he has this sort of sparkle to them that makes Jinhwan thinks he's up to some mischief. Even more so when he asks, "will Hoony be there,". Mino and Taehyun do not know about Jinwoo and Hoony, at least from what Jinhwan knows. He's the only person who's heard all the details straight for Jinwoo's mouth.

 

"Yeah sure, have y'all met yet?" Mino asks, playing with one of the rings on his hands. Jinwoo shakes his head no.

 

"You guys talk about him so negatively though. I'm wondering if he's as much of an asshole as you say he is." He is and there's no doubt about it. Jinhwan steals a glance at Jinwoo, wondering what he's trying to do, what he's thinking. He blanks, turning to Taehyun who's picking up the keys he threw down on the coffee table earlier.

 

"You guys have ten until I leave, you don't look that ready though so I'll make it fifteen," Taehyun points at Jinhwan's pajamas and messy appearance overall. "Imagine if people other than us came and saw you in Spider-Man undies, you're such a kid," Jinhwan flicks his forehead before stepping out of the room and getting ready.

 

Taehuyn, Jinwoo ans Mino go out to the car, leaving Jinhwan to put on some clothes and make himself somewhat presentable. He doesn't know why Jinwoo wants to go out so bad. Staying inside sometimes is nice. Jinhwan deserves a day or two where he just rests and takes a break from the outside world. Jinhwan digs out some jeans and a shirt, accompanied by his best down converse, and he runs a hand through his hair when he decides he looks good enough. Who was he impressing? Jinhwan grabs a hoodie from his closet, and turns off all the lights before joking everyone else in the car.

 

"You look better," Jinwoo says, poking Jinhwan in between his eyes.

 

"Gee, thanks!" Note sarcasm. "Mino where are you taking us?"

 

"Well, you're accompanying us to meet Yoon. Personally, we shouldn't be bringing you guys because someone else will be there and he's very...important. Like super important. Don't say anything dumb to embarrass us,"

 

"Pshh, as if!"

 

Jinhwan wants to crawl in a hole and never come out. Or maybe someone can throw him in a ditch. A deep ditch. "It's a fucking rave," he states, looking at the outside appearance of the house. They took him to a party. Here he was thinking he'd get from from partying, and yet here he was outside of with with purple strobe lights everywhere and shirt music and the party spilling onto the lawn. There's trash everywhere and Jinhwan's pretty sure the person face first in the bush is throwing up. He gags, stepping over the threshold behind Jinwoo. He looks happy. At least someone is happy.

 

"Stay here. Mino and I will find Yoon and please do not move or take drinks from anyone. I repeat do not take drinks from anyone." Taehyun looks at Jinwoo pointedly, especially since he's a chaotic drunk and can't hold his liquor very well.

 

"Okay, okay." Jinwoo puts his hands up defensively. "I won't drink,"

 

"I won't drink my ass," Jinhwan says, pivoting when Mino and Taehyun are out of sight. "What the fuck are you doing? Did we come because you wanted to mess around with Hoony?" Jinhwan questions, poking Jinwoo hard with his finger.

 

"I was just asking," Jinwoo refutes. "I don't see the problem,"

 

"The problem is that you're a fat ass cheater and liar. Yumi hasn't done shit to you and you treat her like trash. Second of all, Hoony is literal ass. I'm tired of you wasting you're time on him. I ignored it at first but now I can't. What are you doing?!" Jinwoo's face turns pink, and anger quickly takes place.

 

"Actually shut the fuck up Jinhwan. I honestly don't care and you don't know, don't pretend you do."

 

"What am I pretending about?" Jinhwan crosses his arms, trying to read Jinwoo's face.

 

"Like you know more about my relationship than me. Just shut up and go suck someone's dick or something. That stick shoved up your ass has gone way too far." Jinwoo pushes past him abruptly, causing him to bump into other people around him. The room feels even hotter than it used to, and Jinhwan goes into the kitchen to grab something to drink. It's quieter over here, and Jinhwan sighs upon grabbing a plastic cup. He pours the first thing he finds on the table in his cup, accompanied by ice, and he gulps it down. One, two, three cups go down before Jinhwan reaches for the bottle again.

 

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jinhwan looks up, scoffing before snatching the bottle from the stranger and pouring some more into his cup.

 

"It's not as bad as you think." Jinhwan replies, this time sipping. He remembers this guy, mainly because he was an ass to him, but also because he was the one who won the street race a couple weeks ago. Today he's wearing red and blank, which is a sinfully amazing combination on him. Red fits him, and the black compliments him. His hair has that messy boyish look, but it works, surprisingly.He looks half decent.

 

"Thanks. I thought the red would be a nice pace of change. It's good that you like it." The other had come to get something to drink as well too, except choosing a harder liquor and downing it straight.  Jinhwan continues to sip his drink, which was quickly draining. "Aren't you going to get sick drinking that nasty ass shit?"

 

"Lean is okay," Jinhwan responds, taking even smaller sips.

 

"You should try this," the stranger gives Jinhwan his cup, and he looks at it wearily. "I didn't poison it or anything I was literally drinking from it." Jinhwan goes ahead and takes a sip, eyes widening from the shock. The minute the alcohol touched his tongue it burned, as it slid down his throat it burned, and it settled in his tummy like a rekindled flame. Jinhwan takes another sip. "Chill, are you trying to get yourself drunk?"

 

"Yup!" Jinhwan exclaims. "I had a fight with my friend,"

 

"It couldn't have been that bad," the other climbs onto the counter, sitting next to Jinhwan.

 

"On the contrary, it was just as bad. Even worse." Fighting with Jinwoo always sucked because he'd leave and never come back until you ran after him. He's always making you chase after him, and it's tiring but he won't do anything first. No matter how wrong he is. This time I guess they are both wrong, Jinhwan just a little more guilty than Jinwoo, but he feels bad and it's eating him up inside. "He told me to suck a dick," the other chokes on his laughter, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth.

 

"That's not bad,"

 

"He means it though. He really wants me to go suck a dick. Whether it's his or someone else's, doesn't matter. Jinwoo means the stuff he says."

 

"So, if he said, I'll kill you, he'd kill you?" Jinhwan snorts.

 

"Not stuff like that doofus. Jinwoo takes that kinda shit seriously. He's never say that. It's just he's literal with his words. If he tells me to go suck a dick he means it"

 

"We're talking about genitals too much"

 

"Don't like dick?" Jinhwan says jokingly, taking another sip from the strangers cup. Whatever is in there is amazing.

 

"That's not it. Just never been with a guy before," Jinhwan looks up, realizing the two had gotten closer unintentionally. Their bodies were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. Jinhwan tilts his head, looking the other up and down. He bites his lip and turns away. They are close, I'm very close proximity. They could kiss, that's how close, and then Jinhwan would have to blame it on the alcohol. He just wants to drink in peace.

 

"What's your name?" He asks, playing with the seams on his jeans.

 

"B.I," Jinhwan laughs.

 

"Your name is B.I? What kind of name is that. C'mon tell me you're real name. I'm Jinhwan."

 

"You can call me B.I for now, and maybe later I'll tell you my real name." Jinhwan nods his head complying, and he can really feel the buzz now. It wasn't as light as before, but it's hitting him full force now, and he feels drunk. There's a while of silence before Jinhwan blurts; "B.I, you said you've never been with a guy before? How would you like to change that?"

 

He's shocked, mainly because Jinhwan usually isn't so blunt about things, but it intensifies 100x more when B.I grabs his neck and presses his lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself that if I miss an update I’ll post double, but I can’t keep my eyes open enough right now( I tried) so we’ll have to just have an update later on in the day. I don’t want the next chap to be shitty


	8. /8/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OJO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna update twice tonight, maybe three times cause I'm in that productive mood and all I really have to do is edit the other chapters

_B.I_

B.I didn't come into the kitchen planning on getting head. He had come to refill his drink as he was burning low, and well here he was now, getting head. He brings his arm over his mouth, his other hand getting tangled into vibrant pink hair. Jinhwan's mouth and tongue work wonders on his dick, and he bobs his head up and down at a consistent pace, hand wrapping around what he can't fit in his mouth. Jinhwan hallows his cheeks, pulling off with a satisfying pop and suckling at the pink tip. "Fuck," B.I breaths, looking down at Jinhwan. He shifts on his knees and goes right back to sucking B.I off. "W-Wait shit. I'm close," B.I tugs his hair some more, and Jinhwan moans around him.

"F-fuck, wait move." B.I tries to get Jinhwan to move away because he was close and he didn't plan on cumming down his throat. Jinhwan has other plans though and takes him all the way to the hilt. B.I comes, and Jinhwan swallows without a problem.

"That wasn't bad was it?" He asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. B.I blinks his eyes open slowly, the image of Jinhwan on his knees with his dick in his mouth and enjoying it burned to the back of his mind. "Hurry up and put your pants on before someone comes," Jinhwan urges him, trying to get him to go faster. "People probably heard you, loud ass." Jinhwan slaps his chest playfully.

"If anything they heard you more than me, you were loud as fuck for your information." Jinhwan looks mortified.

"Fuck you, meanie." Hanbin laughs, leaning back against the counter. 

"I liked it,"

"Glad you did," Jinhwan smirks. He presses a kiss to B.I's neck and whispers, "Next time we'll go farther" before walking out of the kitchen. B.I waits a bit and then leaves the kitchen too. He wasn't even supposed to be goofing off because Yoon was looking for him, and he had already ditched his gang when he went to get a drink from the kitchen earlier. It's what he hates about meeting up at parties. While it's discreet enough, there are so many distractions and many times they don't even get what they came for. There's a door by the stairs that lead to the basement, and B.I opens the door, shutting it behind him

The wooden stairs creak and groan underneath his weight, and when B.I opens the door at the bottoms he's surrounded by a cloud of smoke. The earthy smell of weed welcomes him, and he shuts the door behind him. It's hazy, the smog slightly blurring his vision. It's nothing to worry over too long as he's used to it. A random person walking by offers him a blunt freshly rolled and lit. B.I shakes his head no, and walk away, trying to make way through the people. It's more packed than usual. B.I spots bright ass hair, and he goes towards it, hoping Hoony would lead him to Yoon.

"Where's your shit leader?" He asks, making Hoony look up. He shrugs, taking a hit of the blunt someone had offered him. These people really like to share.

"I don't know, he's somewhere with Mino and them." He replies, handing the blonde her blunt back.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" B.I asks, waving a hand in front of his face. The smoke becomes annoying after a bit.

"I don't know them," B.I's face turns to one of amusement, and he nods his head slightly before grabbing Hoony.

"Well, I need to find your shit leader, and we need to have a serious ass talk. You included," B.I says maneuvering through the people.

"He's somewhere sitting down at a booth or something," B.I knows exactly where to go after being given those directions. Yoon's in love with the booth at the far back corner, where it's dark and rarely anyone bothers you. The bong is huge as hell, and you can smoke in peace if you want. The people here are social, and try to get everyone high for a good time. Sometimes you just aren't feeling it. Just as B.I expects, the booth in the back is where Yoon is.

"Hey," he says, sitting down. Hoony does the same, albeit beside him and B.I tried his hardest not to make a face. Hoony isn't exactly a person he likes.

"Hey," Yoon responds, bringing a glass to his lips. "I figure you came up with a plan?"

"What plan?" Mino asks, playing with a lighter. B.I sighs, taking the drink from Yoon and downing the whole thing.

"Long story short, my dad is giving me his mafia and WINNER is apart of it blah blah blah, I'm trying to kill him blah blah blah and I need to take everything he has first and I have no idea how to do it because he's not just giving me the mafia he wants to watch and see how I do. He's making everything complicated and—"

"Wait he's really giving you his mafia?" Taehyun hadn't really been listening, his mind stuck on the word "mafia".

"Yes, Taehyun he is. I just said—"

"You're in for trouble then," Taehyun sits back in his seat, onyx eyes watching B.I uncomfortably.

"How and why?" He asks, slightly confused. "I already know about his debt, the war he's having with some gangs—"

"Yeah, that's just the basics. Your dad is in heavy ass trouble and you taking on the mafia is gonna put it all on you."

"Well we can figure it out later," Mino says, giving Taehyun this knowing look. B.I rolls his eyes and turns back to what he was sayings

"Besides that, I don't have a plan like Yoon sais but I know one thing for sure. I'm killing him the second I get his mafia and I want to plan an epic, elaborate, detailed way as to how we can kill him. I want people to be talking about this for years. I want this to spread all around Korea, and for certain, I don't want anyone to know it was us." Yoon nods, eyes lighting up. He immediately looks to Hoony, but before he can say anything he cuts him off.

"I'm not doing shit." He says, crossing his arms.

"What's that all about?" B.I says, looking from Yoon to Hoony with confusion etched on his face and his brows furrowed together.

"Well, B.I, do you exactly know what Hoony is capable of?" Mino asks, finally putting the lighter to use.

"Nope," B.I says, shaking his head. "Besides the fact he can throw a beer bottle at someone's head without them even knowing and being a huge annoyance to no end, I know nothing." The table goes slightly quiet at that, and B.I feels the atmosphere shift slightly. "Is there something I should know?" He asks, looking from Yoon, to Mino, to Taehyun, eyes slowly flicking at the side of Hoony's face.

"He's borderline crazy"

"Psychotic"

"A sadist,"

"Hell, he is." B.I says rolling his eyes. Hoony is quick, which is all he knows about him. Other than that, he knows nothing and doesn't really care. Everyone keeps saying Hoony, Hoony, Hoony as if the name is special. As if the person himself is special. B.I sees nothing special about him. Before Yoon can open his mouth to say something, Bobby comes bounding there way, looking like he's either high, drunk, or both.

"Look, guys! D.K and I found the cutest people in the whole wide world!" Bobby drags someone up from behind him, pushing them forward slightly. He has light brown hair and pale skin, an absolute extravagant face although he looks quite mad. He's ethereal under the lights, and B.I bites his lip to stop from drooling. He realizes he's seen him somewhere before. "And look at this one!" Bobby says, grabbing the second person they found. "His name is Jinhwan,"

B.I'd heart almost stops when he and Jinhwan lock eyes, a furious blush spreading throughout the other's cheeks. Jinhwan pokes the brown-haired boy's side, and he grimaces, practically throwing himself onto Taehyun. "Taehyun, thank god!" He exclaims, throwing his arms around his neck and cuddling into his side. Jinhwan scoffs, sliding into the seat next to Hoony. Bobby and D.K sit down too, making everyone at the end slide down some more. "Where's Chanwoo?" B.I asks, trying to ignore Jinhwan who's sitting only one person down from him.

"He'll come," D.K says shrugging. "Anyways what'd we miss?" He says cheekily, pearly whites on full display.


	9. /9/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo's pov for the first(?) time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's this, chapter whatever it is. The ending is a little bad but I promise I have good intentions for it, also I hate writing about the plan and stuff but it needs to happen.
> 
> MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> ya girl is in the school musical. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL to be exact, and she’s a cheerleader, and BUSY!!! ya know I auditioned for Gabriella cause uh well I sing (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) and act ;((( [i think I’m good but I dunno] anyways I completely lost my point. I auditioned for a lead, got a cheerleader position and it’s great. Yay. But it’s really tiring and I’m busy all day tmr, Friday, and Saturday. It’s a lot and I won’t have time to post a chapter tonight, as of today, or right now. Basically, since I’m going to be missing an update, I’ll be making it up to you guys. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! <33 not gonna say how though ;)
> 
> Anywhoo ill be busy and I’m not going to update at all untill well next week! I’ll still be really busy then so I can’t make any promises but updates will be exactly on Friday like normal.
> 
> this really wasn’t important but I feel a 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔪𝔞𝔱𝔢 connection and I just had to tell y’all. ya feel?? (e.w.) 
> 
> byeeee💘💘

_JINWOO_

"We, can't," Jinwoo says, although there's no fight in him to push Hoony away. He continues to kiss his neck, holding his waist in his hands. "Hoony," his hand wanders up his shirt, flicking one of Jinwoos sensitive buds. He almost moans, biting his cheek to contain it. He closes his eyes, but all he can see is Jinhwan yelling at him, telling him exactly how it is. Jinhwan is right. Jinwoo is terrible, a liar and cheater and unfaithful. He wouldn't be but Hoony always promises him "one last time," and one last time never happens, no matter how much Jinwoo prays it does. He loves Yumi with all his heart, to the moon and back. Hoony is just another presence, a body, a body that he happens to be infatuated with.

"Lee Seunghoon get off me," Hoony moves away at the mention of his government name, eyes full of want and lust, yet red hot anger at the same time.

"C'mon don't talk," Hoony says as he bites his lips, pulling Jinwoo close to him by the waistband of his jeans. Jinwoo allows him to kiss him once more, tongue and all. It's sloppy, messy, just the way Jinwoo likes it because he's not here to be held like he's something fragile, or kissed like he's about to break. He's here for a quickie and nothing else. Guilt eats up at him though for the first time, because Jinhwan yelling at him opened his eyes a bit. He could see he was horrible, a liar and cheat, but Hoony was there to fulfill his needs. Hoony waited patiently like a lapdog and Jinwoo used that to his advantage whenever he could.

"Wait," Jinwoo says, pulling away for air. "Stop," Jinwoo says when Hoony tries to kiss him again.

"You don't mean it this time," Hoony says smirking, running a slender finger down the side of Jinwoo's face. "You say stop all the time, yet beg for me to touch you. You tell me to leave, yet you want me to stay. You want to stop this for good, but the second I look at you-you're like putty in my hands." Hoony presses a bruising kiss to Jinwoo's lips. "So which one is it? Should I stop? Or continue? Should I leave? Or stay?" Jinwoo's expression wobbles, and he almost tells Hoony to stay. Before he can say anything Hoony is already leaving opening the bathroom door. "You took too long," he laughs, shutting the door behind him.

Jinwoo looks st himself in the mirror and washes his hands and face, grimacing at the hickey Hoony had left in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He pulls his shirt up more to try and hide it before exiting the bathroom. At the bottom of the stairs, he spots Jinhwan's soft pink hair, and sighs, walking into his direction. "Jinanie?" Jinhwan turns around, looking as bright as ever. It confuses Jinwoo.

"You know I never listen to you, but today I listened." He says a matter of fact my, making Jinwoo rack his brain for things he had said. "I feel better now anyway. Oh and I'm sorry for yelling at you the minute we got here." Jinhwan apologizes, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo's waist. Jinwoo hugs him back, pulling away with a smile on his face.

"Let's enjoy tonight!" Jinwoo smiles, pulling Jinhwan into the crowd.

 

Jinwoo finds himself sitting down in between Yoon and Taehyun, right across from Hoony. At first, it was okay, but then it got irritating because Hoony isn't a sore thumb to look at. He's hella good looking, more so than anyone he's ever seen, and when you see something good you just: stare. Jinwoo tried his best not to look, and stay focused on the topic on hand, whatever it is. "First, are they to be trusted." The guy sitting next to Hoony asks. His voice makes the air feel cold, and his aura is dark and chilling.

"For sure," Yoon says. He's always sure of the people he trusts and Jinhwan and Jinwoo are no exception. He's known them for the longest, and they've been with him since he had nothing. They wouldn't turn on him now, and for whom? They had no real connections in the underworld. "They won't do anything," Yoon says, assuring the guy with the alluring aura. "I trust them," he says, smiling genuinely at Jinwoo and Jinhwan.

"Okay, fine. Shit, you guys were saying something about Hoony?" Hoony's eyes widen, and Jinwoo furrows his brows.

"There's nothing special about me," he says, voice cold as always. "We can start forming your plan first."

"Dude. My dad knows you. He thinks your some magical mystical being who's all mighty. Who the fuck are you?" Hoony's eyes harden, and he turns to look at the guy who was just talking.

"B.I—" So his name is B.I. Cool. "I just said I was no one special. Maybe your dad has the wrong Hoony." Mino scoffs, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Hoony, we all know what kind of psychotic, sadistic person you are and what you are capable of. Hell, you almost killed B.I before he could even blink. And he still doesn't know shit about you." Jinwoo is intrigued, he doesn't know shit about Hoony either. There's the fact that he's in a gang, he's rich as all hell, and he has more connections to the South Korean government than Jinwoo has. But that's about it. He rarely knows anything about Hoony. This makes him wonder: who is he really beside the guy he's fucking?

"Didn't I say I wasn't anything special?" Jinwoo almost winces at the tone of Hoony's voice, heavy and cold. Dripping with malice. 

"Okay, damn. Talking about yourself isn't the end of the world." Hoony grunts, and slouches into his seat. His eyes trail up Jinwoo's body, stopping at the hickey  _he_  had made. "Fine. We need someone who's smart and intelligent the most for this plan. Out of all of us, there are only three people who come to mind: Chanwoo, Taehyun, and Mino." B.I says, drumming his fingers on the table. He looks bored. 

"What about Hoony?" Taehyun asks. "Hoony knows things too."

"For now," B.I says, flicking his eyes up through brown hair, "We--I, can't trust him because I don't know anything about him. I don't know what he can do, what kind of tricks he has up his sleeves and you guys may trust him, but I don't. That being said, Chanwoo--who isn't here-- Mino and Taehyun will be our computer operators and tech guys.

They're the best with computers. My dad has debt, and the loan sharks he knows are very tech savvy. Which is in our favor. They're a little slow because with technology you leave a digital footprint. We need to hack into them and find out exactly what kind of things they've been needing from my dad. Also, I want to get the money back."

"Do we need to kill them after?" Yoon asks, brows furrowed in seriousness. 

"I'm thinking many people are going to be dying," Hoony says, staring down into the drink in front of him. "The loan sharks aren't the main people in this plan, are they? That being said you can target them later. In fact, you don't really need to deal with them now."

"Your main goal is to kill your dad right?" Jinhwan asks, speaking or the first time. B.I nods his head yes, averting his gaze. "Then shouldn't the plan revolve around him first? Should you worry about how you're going to kill him instead of focusing on the little things? The way I see it, they aren't important. You want to kill your dad, so how are you gonna do it?"  

"Jinhwan is right," says Hoony. Jinhwan scrunches his face up in distaste. "You said you wanted it to be extravagant, so an assassination is too informal."

"Also, you have time. Lot's of time," pipes Yoon. "You still have the coronation to go through and the watching bit. I think you should hang around your dad a little more. See what kind of man he is." Jinwoo can see the hatred oozing through B.I, and wonders what made him hate his father like this.


	10. /10/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working sucks as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s here for another updateeee?!?
> 
> No one?
> 
> Probably lmao. Uhmmmmmbsorry💗 cause like I haven’t updated and I got lazy (oops) a s I realized this story is developing more slowly than I thought so I’m going to be adding more words to the chapters from now on. 
> 
> There’s grammatical errors by ill fix them soon :p
> 
> (Also I’m going to be randomly updating all day tmr, and then for the rest of the week til next Friday cause you guys deserve it XX

_It's white. Everywhere. B.I turns and he's faced with white. He looks up and he's faced with white. Everywhere, it's white, until suddenly he's 12 and he's sitting on the floor watching tv. His mom is in the kitchen cooking, whipping up his favorite food. "Mom, when's it's gonna be done!" He yells, eyes glued to the flashing lights and cartoon characters._

 

_"In a minute!" She responds. Then, she peeks her head out from the wall, and clicks her tongue. "Enough TV binnie go play outside or something." She says, smiling at her son fondly._

 

_"Fine," he groans, getting up to turn the TV off. Hanbin runs out the door without looking back in hopes to play with the other neighbor hood kids and maybe ride on the back of Yoon's bike if he can convince him to come outside._

 

B.I wakes up and wonders what significance his dream has, because it's surely not the last day he saw his mom. Regardless, there are years in his eyes and he wipes them away, pretending that he was never crying. He checks the time on his phone and sees that it's only 5, so he tries to go back to sleep. He does, for maybe an hour, and then decides to get up. He's going to be busy from here on out with planning, working, and all the other shit he had to deal with because of his gang. From now on, he's going to be having sleepless nights, and he's afraid they're coming too soon.

 

B.I does his daily routine in the bathroom, gets dressed, and grabs water from the fridge before leaving the house. Last night as he was going home, he debated if he should stop at Chanwoos house. Chanwoo was supposed to be there last night, but he never came. He was just gonna hang around for a bit, maybe crash there, and then fill him in on the details. "I'm here!" He yells, after finding that the door is open.

 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Chanwoo responds, and B.I gags.

 

"Please don't be making ramen," it's too late, as the boy is already shoving heavy amount into his mouth.

 

"Hello," He says, words muffled by the instant noodles. B.I doesn't say anything, just hops onto the counter and watches at Chanwoo eats.

 

"You were M.I.A yesterday, why?" Is the first thing he says when Chanwoo goes to wash his bowl.

 

"I dunno, was busy I guess," he replied. B.I knows he was playing games, well into the night until he fell asleep at the computer. He probably woke up around 4, and then hopped into bed for a proper sleep.

 

"You can't be fucking around like that. I told you the gist of things and it's serious. What's going on is serious. What I'm doing is hella serious. And with the plan, the annual showdown and the street races following after that and the fucking territory matches I need all hands on deck. I can't do things all by myself." Chanwoo stops drying the chopsticks to look at B.I. "you gotta stop acting like you aren't apart of this gang because if you don't want to be I'm happy to kick you out if that's what you want," Chanwoos face scrunches.

 

"Okay, you're overreacting. So I didn't show up. I'm the smartest out of all of us. I got this, you act like I didn't come up with anything. I wasn't just playing games."

 

"Then show me," B.I says, hopping off the counter. Chanwoo takes him to his second room, filled with all sorts of tech savvy objects and gadgets. They sit right in front of the monitor, which after Chanwoo puts in some long password, a bunch of cameras at different angles and place show up. "What's this?" B.I asks. He notices the camera on the far left, displaying the lobby of his dads building. "Is that—"

 

"Way ahead of you." Chanwoo says smiling. "These are all the cameras for your dads building. Right now I only have the first 15 floors, and the next 5 I probably won't be getting anytime soon. But I have access to all of these ones." B.I watched the monitor, Chanwoo flicking through all the different cameras on the different floors.

 

"Chanu that's great, but what are they for?"

 

"You guys made very little progress yesterday I bet because you were either tired or lost focus, so I started thinking. Well, I've been thinking. It took me awhile but I got these because I want to know exactly where these cameras are. We don't need to worry about the first 14, but the rest and up we do. I want us to move the cameras little by little and create blind spots for you. WINNER, and well the rest of us will be able to access he building yes, but only the very basement floors because that's the warehouse."

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

"You're the only one with access to these floors between all of us. So you should go and tell me which cameras are good to turn and create a blind spot. In the end, you are going to be killing your dad."

 

"Chanwoo this is great! But how am I supposed—" B.I frowns upon looking at Chanwoos face.

 

"You're gonna have to work for your dad."

 

"No, no, no." B.I retaliates. He won't, ever.

 

"We can only move the cameras little by little or else you dad and or security will notice!" Chanwoo says, flicking through the different cameras before going back to look at the footage of them all.

 

"How long will that take?" B.I says, massaging his temples.

 

"About 3-4 months," B.I sighs. At this rate, any moment now he's gonna snap. Why take so long just so he can kill the monster who turned his life to hell? Taking a gun and killing him would be so much easier. At least, only in the moment it would. They're having a hard time deciding which cameras to move. "Deciding which ones to turn to blind spotswill be kind of hard since I'm not familiar with the building,"

 

"Well neither am I," B.I says, rolling his eyes.

 

"You can be though, your dad has talking about how you should go into his office and work with him to cover up the fact that you need to work in his underground business. It's been about a week since he last asked, you should go." B.I rolls his head back, leaning up to stare at the ceiling.

 

"I've been ignoring him for a reason?" Hanbin says, resting his hands on his lap. In all honesty, B.I was lazy, and who want to work in a crummy office? Also, he doesn't like his dad. For various reasons but that's besides the point. He doesn't want to be anywhere near him and working with him would kill him.

 

"Well man up I guess because this is the only way we can get into the building without being shady. You don't work there so you wandering around looking for cameras would be weird. If you listen to me, do what I say, find the cameras I tell you too, then we're set for moving them!" B.I goes home with the information clouding his mind, and falls to his bed with heavy lids.

 

Tomorrow he's going into his dads office to demand for a job.

 

 

 

_JAY_

 

 

“I’m sorry but—“

 

“No, no, no, no! You don’t understand, I swear! I need this job so much. You can’t just lay me off like that!”

 

“I can, and I will. I’m your employer—“

 

“I’ve been loyal for years and you’re—“

 

“End of discussion.”

 

Jinhwan is currently sitting on the curb, crying his eyes out over the fact that he just lost his job of 5 years. Crazy. “Fuck them,” he mumbles into his knees, sniffling slightly once he’s calmed down. Or so he thinks because then he’s back to sobbing uncontrollably in a short amount of time. It would matter to him as much as it foes if Jinwoo bothered to help pay rent at ALL, and didn’t practically live with his girlfriend. Jinhwan takes care of everything himself, and with his expensive hobbies(shopping, mostly) he’s sure he won’t be getting a job that pays enough.

 

Jinhwan has a growing headache from the tremendous amount of crying and dry tears, so he wipes his dry eyes once more and unfolds himself from the comfort of his knees. Slowly, on weak legs he stands up and start the trek home. Jinwoo dropped him off. Of course he had, especially on a day like this.

 

When Jinhwan gets tired he’s emotionally drained, and so to cope he splurges online for things around the house and for himself, and then maybe looks at some job listings too. “Lacuna Yugen huh,” he clicks he link, which brings him to a big corporate website. He’s about to click out, because it looks like people with freaking PhD’s work there when he sees: hiring for different degree levels. That must mean there’s jobs for him right? He clicks on it and it brings him to these different jobs for different degree levels. It’s great, but overwhelming so he eats ice cream in Jinwoos bed because he knows he doesn’t like that.

 

“Why are you home early?” Jinwoo asks when he gets home an hour later, girlfriend glued to his arms. Yumi smiles at him, and Jinhwan tries his hardest to make his fake smile seem real enough. “And why are you eating my ice cream? In my bed?” He snatches the tub of cotton candy ice cream from the shorter boy and sets it on the bedside table.

 

“I got fired,” he shrugs, nonchalant. Maybe if he pretends he doesn’t care, he really won’t care about the fact that he’s jobless.

 

“What do you mean you got fired?!” Jinwoo exclaims, voice rising as if he can’t believe it. Jinhwan cant believe it either.

 

“It’s fine, calm your tits,” Jinhwan slowly gets up and out of the bed, grabbing his phone and the ice cream. “I’ll find a new job that pays better. Anyways I’ll leave for a bit if you want me to,”

 

“No, no, stay,” Yumi says enthusiastically. “We can watch a movie and be all lazy together.”

 

Jinhwan chuckles, playing with his hair. “I wasn’t asking,” and then he’s out the front door and before he knows it he’s walking back to his old workplace of about 3 hours to go and demand his job back.(kinda pathetic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses xoxo


	11. /11/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's fate(and totallyyy not for the sake of the storyline ;))))) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be out like a while ago but I fell asleep. Also, I keep asking myself "why" like a million times as I write this even though I _know_ why. weird huh.

_B.I_

The next day, B.I goes to his dad's office to demand him to give him a job.

 

"And why should I? You rejected my offers before so why now?" B.I wasn't ready for interrogation. He thought his dad would just hand him a job and call it a day. He thought this was going to be easy.

 

"Because I'm your son, and your getting old as you've said before and also when your not kingpin I'm going to be running this messed up corporate building. So I should at least work here don't you think?" His dad nods his head in understanding, leaning back into his chair.

 

"Fine, you want a job Hanbin I'll give you one,"

 

"Really?! That easily?" He exclaims, almost jumping out of his seat.

 

"No, not that easy. If I give you a job, the media is going to be all over us you know?" B.I rolls his eyes. Of course, the media would be all over them because his dad would be the one to tip them off. He's always looking for attention because the more attention he has towards his business affairs, the less he has towards his shady past. And his past is pretty shady. B.I sighs, rubbing his temples before leaning back in his chair too. He folds his arms across his chest.

 

"What can I do to ensure that I have a job here?" His dad looks to be thinking, so B.I plays with the pens on his desk.

 

"Take care of some people for me." His dad replies honestly, making himself busy with the computer in front of him.

 

"Killing people is easy, now give me a job." His dad laughs and then goes to write something down on a post-it note.

 

"You're not killing anyone. All you have to do is visit these people who owe me money. That's it. Their names are on the paper."

 

"Fine. I'll do it"

 

 

__JAY_ _

__2 weeks later_ _

 

After lazing around and eating tubs of ice cream for breakfast lunch and dinner(which isn't healthy and he should never ever do that again,) and Jinwoo's constant nagging for him to get a job, Jinhwan applied for an assistant position at that place he was looking up a while ago. He sent the application, had the interview and hadn't heard from them since which is _why_ he's been sitting on his ass the whole time.

 

"Get up," Jinwoo whines, pulling at his arm harshly. Jinhwan has his eyes glued to the Tv, the show he's watching much more interesting than Jinwoo. "Baby please?" Jinhwan gags, signaling he doesn't _like_ being called baby, and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Ugh!" Jinwoo groans, letting go of his arm and then carding finger through Jinhwan's hair. It's soft, gentle, warm, and Jinhwan closes his eyes at the touch. Before he knows it, Jinwoos hands have taken hold on the link strands of hair and tugging at them harshly.

 

"OW! Ow ow, stop please damn Jinwoo I'm sorry! Stop!" He screams, jumping up to try and get away. Jinwoos hands still have a firm grip on his hair, but it's loosened just a bit.

 

"Finally, got you off your ass," Jinwoo says, rolling his eyes. "Now go shower, because you smell like ice cream, get dressed because we are going out—no if ands or buts because you are doing as I say—after I make you something good to eat that is not ice cream or takeout food you ordered." Jinhwan clamps his mouth shut, pouting at Jinwoo. His grip on his hair loosens, and he runs a hand through it soothingly, massaging the scalp a little. "You know you could've gotten sick doing that every single day just because you're sad about losing your job."

 

"It's whatever, I'm fine now I'll apply to different jobs. It's just that, that job was gonna be high paying, especially since someone doesn't pay rent or the bills at all."

 

Jinwoo laughs rolling his eyes and pushing Jinhwan towards the bathroom. "You smell greasy,"

 

"Whatever," Jinhwan sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. Surprisingly, he doesn't look as shitty as he expected. He brushes his teeth and takes a long shower before getting dressed. Today he chooses something simple—long sleeve shirt and light jeans to combat the darker shirt. He grabs the shoes he'll be wearing later today and some socks, before heading out to the kitchen. Jinwoo prepared breakfast but he doesn't have time to marvel over how good it looks because he's rushing him to the table and telling him to eat as quick as possible.

 

"C'mon eat quickly we have so much to do today!" Jinhwan finishes at a moderate pace even with all the rushing, but when he does finish Jinwoo is pushing him out the door and they are getting into his car.

 

"Where are we going?" Jinhwan asks, shifting his legs so he's in a more comfortable position.

 

"Just about everywhere. We are gonna do a lot don't worry," Jinwoo smiles, and the focused back on the road.

 

"Whatever you say,"

 

Jinhwan wishes he was prepared for all the walking they have to do. Sure he loves shopping just as much and Jinwoo, but splurging on expensive outfits and clothes he likes doesn't make him as happy as he thought it would. "You're only mad because you got a little thicker," Jinwoo says, looking through a rack of clothes that were currently on sale.

 

"Well, being thick is okay!" Jinhwan exclaims cheeks flushed pink. He thought it was that noticeable, but with Jinwoo's remark, it makes him feel slightly insecure.

 

"Aw don't be shy!" Jinwoo exclaims when he sees Jinhwan hiding, looking through the rack of clothes next to him. "It's not a bad thing really, and it's not that noticeable. I just know because you smelled like ice cream and fried food for a long time. But now it's peaches and something floral and—"

 

"Mhm I get it I smell great thanks. This store is boring let's go somewhere else." They leave the mall entirely and then Jinwoo takes them to an amusement park for a few hours(which was kind of fun)before they just walk around Seoul.

 

"Did you have fun?" Jinwoo asks as they gaze at the big windows of some vintage store. Jinhwan nods his head.

 

"Sure," Jinwoo's smile fades slightly, and he punches Jinhwan's arm. "What's with the abuse today," he pouts, rubbing the spot Jinwoo hit him.

 

"You were supposed to say yes, today was fun. It's always fun when I'm around,"

 

"Well yeah because you usually spend your days with Yumi and I'm all alone. So yes it was fun, don't need to make today sentimental." Jinhwan's phone rings and he fishes it out of his back pocket.

 

"Hello."

 

_"Is this Kim Jinhwan?"_

 

"Yes, this is him."

 

_"Hi, this is Sasha from a few weeks ago, the one who did your interview?"_

 

"Yes, I remember you," Jinwoo is looking at him funny, so he moves the phone from his ear and tells him it's the company he applied too.

 

"Oh my gosh, yay, you got the job!" Jinwoo exclaims, jumping up and down happily. Jinhwan shakes his head no and Jinwoo stops bouncing immediately

.

_"I just wanted to see if you could come to Lacuna so you can meet the person you're going to be assisting. Just a quick note too, he's a very hard person to work with and you're going to need to be up with his schedule 24/7. I'll tell you more when you get here."_

 

"So I got the job?"

 

_"Yeah, you did."_

 

"Aw thank you, thank you!"

 

_"Bye now, I'll see you soon."_

 

"I got the job!" Jinhwan screams, jumping up to hug his best friend.

 

"Yay! See, today was great after all!" Jinwoo says, hugging him back.

 

"The only downside is that I need to go now..." Jinhwan says, trailing off.

 

"Then let's go! Pull up the directions as we run,"

 

It takes a while, but Jinhwan is standing right at the doors of Lacuna, beaming proudly at the fact he got the job. Ugh, he can't believe it. He walks to the front desk, the lobby still amazing him as much as he first saw it. Bright lights, soft color scheme, blue everywhere, white tiles that shine, people dressed up like they mean business.

 

"Hi, I'm here to see Sasha?" The desk lady starts tapping on the keyboard obnoxiously.

 

"Name?" She asks, flipping wild brown hair over her shoulder.

 

"Kim Jinhwan," He says, tapping his fingers on the counter.

 

"Looks like you're already in the system as someone who works here, even though you don't look the part." She doesn't either, but Jinhwan doesn't say anything, just stares at her bangs and pink earrings. "Sasha is on the 13th floor, someone over there will help you out. Good luck!"

 

"Thanks," he mumbles, trekking over to the elevator. He pushes the up button, and then the one that says thirteen. It stops about 4 times before he actually gets to the floor he needs, people coming in and leaving just as quick as they came. On the thirteenth floor, Jinhwan goes to the very back of the floor, where Sasha's office is. It's open so he allows himself entry.

 

"Hey, Sasha!" Jinhwan says, walking deeper into her office.

 

"Hey," she exclaims, getting up to go greet him. Sasha is a tall woman with dark skin and silky black hair. He keeps it up in a ponytail, fly aways slicked down. "Nice to see you again," she smiles, shaking his hand

 

"And you too." Jinhwan smiles. "So, who am I going to be assisting?"

 

"He should be coming any minute now," Sasha says frantically. "Listen, there are things you should know about him—"

 

"Besides his awful personality?

 

"Yes, wait no—"

 

"Sasha, you called?" Jinhwan freezes in his spot, expression faltering. He recognizes that voice. Jinhwan turns to the door and tries to keep his face neutral as his eyes land against the familiar figure leaning against the door frame.

 

"You are here to meet your assistant. Kim Jinhwan, meet your boss, B.I of Lacuna Yugen."

 

Jinhwan thought he'd never see him again, and he was quite okay with that fact. Yet here he was.

 

Standing in front of him.

 

_As his boss._

 


	12. /12/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hellllll weeeeeeeek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, I'm a procrastinator so this update is like a day late but there will be another update to make up for it. maybe 2 updates lmao I'm in a good mood. ohhhhhhh and longer chapterssssssz..

_B.I_

As much as he's confused, and surprised his expression doesn't falter. He has a mission, and he wouldn't mess it up for the fact the guy who sucked his dick dry is standing in front of him. As his assistant. "Nice to meet you," B.I says, smiling curtly and then turning his attention to Sasha. "Is that it? My dad needs me, and you know we can't keep him waiting," his voice turns sickly sweet, and Sasha tenses slightly.

 

"Yeah, that was it. Jinhwan isn't starting yet, he just came to visit so you can leave," B.I is gone the minute she gives him permission. He heads back into his office and calls Chanwoo.

 

"I've only seen 3 out of 25 cameras, what are you doing?!" Chanwoo sounds stressed, and kind of hyper. Like he drank 50 something coffees with heaps of sugar in them all.

 

"It wasn't important. If you want me to walk around I can,"

 

"YES!" Comes Chanwoo's exasperated voice and B.I hangs up, and leaves his office. All he has to do is walk around all the floors, stopping at the cameras long enough for Chanwoo to have probably written down the names. It's as simple as that but it's also boring. B.I does it though because in the end, it'll be worth it. He walks around, passing people by. Although he looks just like them, fit for an office setting B.I feels completely out of place. He's itchy and uncomfortable. This is nothing like his usual attire—jeans, and a hoodie. Maybe something more if he's up to it.

 

They kind of avoid him too. As if he's higher up than them, far more superior. It's annoying, but maybe it'll help with being less suspicious. His phone buzzes in his pockets and it's Chanwoo telling him he can stop walking around. A smile spreads across his face slowly, faintly turning the corners of his mouth. "Hi?" B.I looks up, smiling dropping completely. "I was just wondering if there's anything I need to know before I officially start working here?" He has this lost look on his face, eyes glimmering in the white lights.He looks as if he was lounging at home before Sasha called. She has a knack for calling people when they're comfy. "Nope. You can go home now," B.I attempted to leave, but Jinhwan is quick to stop him.

 

"Is today just a bad day or are you actually like this?" Jinhwan asks, his soft expression long gone.

 

"Like what?" B.I snorts.

 

"Like the first time I met you, I mean if you remembered. I can spell it out for you though—shitty, rude, a total douche bag-"

 

"Thanks but I don't think you should be insulting your boss when you just got hired." B.I says, lips pressed into a thin white line. Jinhwan scoffs, rolling his eyes and looking away.

 

"Right, Whatever," jinhwan says

 

_JINWOO_

 

Jinwoo has a bit of a sweet tooth. Anything sugary and sweet is welcome to him. It sticks on his tongue and makes him crave for more. Hoony is like that sugar taste that gets stuck on his tongue, the roof of his mouth. Hoony is always too much, and he gets sick of him after a while. But then again there's an instant where Jinwoo craves something pink, and soft. Something that could melt the second he puts it in his mouth. Something atrociously _sweet_. Jinwoo sighs, falling into Hoony's arms breathlessly. His legs are trembling from the aftershock, and the pounding in his chest is slowing down to a steady rhythm.

 

"You okay?" Hoony says from under him, pulling out slowly. The feeling of being empty makes Jinwoo whine softly.

 

"Yeah," He says sighing, lifting himself up to flop onto the bed. He stares up at the ceiling, sighing. Once the pleasurable feeling is over, once he feels like he's had enough, he gets this funny feeling in his chest. Almost like it hurts to breathe, but then again not. It's complicated, like how when you're trying to sleep you suddenly feel claustrophobic? His phone rings and he lazily reaches for it from its perch on the floor and finds Jinhwan is calling.

 

"Wanna take a bath or—" Jinwoo instantly shushes him, bringing a finger to his plush lips.

 

"It's Jinhwan," Hoony rolls his eyes and watches as Jinwoo answers. Jinhwan's never really liked Hoony, which was fine by him. He didn't need to be liked by everyone, especially someone like Jinhwan. Hoony knows Jinwoo loves him, has known him since forever and they're practically soulmates, but Jinhwan can be a little much sometimes.

 

"Hi Jinani," Jinwoos voice automatically raises pitch a few octaves, sweet and charming. Hoony pads into the bathroom to clean himself up, and Jinwoo holds back a sigh.

 

_"You won't fucking believe what happened!"_ Jinwoo cocks a brow.

 

"What do you mean?" Jinwoo asks, curling his hair around his finger.

 

_"Not only is my boss a dick, but he's also that kid who wants to assassinate his father. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF—"_ Jinwoo removes the phone from his ear. Jinhwan can get pretty loud. _"I SUCKED HIS DICK!"_ Jinwoo bursts out laughing, giggles erupting from his lips. _"It's not funny,"_ Jinwoo can hear the pout in his friend's voice, and he laughs even harder.

 

"Jinan I'm sorry," he says in between giggles, hand coming up to hide his mouth shyly.

 

_"I'll survive I guess, being his, ya know, assistant and all,"_ he says sighing.

 

"Aw, if I was home then I'd make it up to you,"

 

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Yumi," is Jinwoos instant reply. "Oh, she's calling for me I gotta go bye!" Before Jinhwan gets a chance to utter a word Jinwoo has hung up on him. He sighs again, deep and heavy. Jinwoo hates lying. Well, not exactly. Just to Jinhwan. He feels guilty whenever he does, and it eats up at him until he confesses and says the truth. Using Yumi was a solid lie, but she had left late last night to go back to Thailand to visit her family. Hoony comes out of the bathroom at that second, hair dropping water on the hardwood floor. The towel hanging around his hips is dangerously low and leaves no imagination as to what's underneath. (It's nothing he hasn't seen before, OJO)

 

"You're with Yumi huh?" Is the first thing he says, casually. He's rummaging through his drawers for a clean pair of sweatpants and Jinwoo can't detect how stiff his movements are no matter how obvious.

 

"You know Jinhwan thinks we stopped fucking," Jinwoo says, playing with the sheets around his waist.

 

"Y'know, I always wondered as to why you let Jinhwan dictate who you mess around with. It's not like you're fucking him, so I don't see the point," Jinwoo can see that Hoony is slightly butthurt as he pulls on he grey sweats he found, and he furrows his brows in distaste. The sweet gusty feeling coating his mouth has gone sour.

 

"Jinhwan doesn't tell me who I can and can't fuck. He just thinks that I should either be loyal or break up with Yumi and stay single if I want to mess around. Trust issues make people like that and he just wants the best for me. If you were even _friends_ with him or knew him like I do, you wouldn't be complaining. It's...endearing, and I love him for that." Hoony's face is contorted, almost uncomfortably, and Jinwoo beckons him close.

 

"What," Hoony sighs, exasperated. Jinwoo pats the bed so they're close in height, and presses a light, feather-like kiss to Hoony's lips. It's oddly affectionate and Hoony's brain short circuits. Jinwoo is bounding into the bathroom before he can even blink. "Tch, whatever," he says, ignoring the heat burning the tips of his ears.

 

_THE GANG. AKA JUNHOE AND FRIENDS_

 

Bobby rolls his wrist, the beer in the can sloshing in circles. Everyone was quiet, as expected when B.I came fuming. For some reason today he didn't look as pissed off as usual which is great. "This is boring," Junhoe pouts, jumping up from the leather couch. "C'mon lets do _something_ instead of sitting on our asses all day long while you—" he points at B.I accusingly, "pout for whatever reason. Was Bobby a cock block again?" He asks, switching his tone of voice from angry to sympathetic.

 

"No," B.I growls. It has no real malicious intent. For whatever reason, he can never get truly mad at his gang members. No matter how dumb the situation may be. "Yoon isn't here, I mean if you guys want to go deliver that cargo over there." B.I waves his hand limply at some boxes in the far left corner or the warehouse. "It's for that yellows gang,"

 

"I thought we didn't like them," Yunhyeong states, rolling his eyes and playing with his sleeves.

 

"Well we don't, but they needed some guns and I thought, "why not mooch off of them some more?" So then I sent Donghyuk to set out a very convincing deal and well, they ordered guns and drugs. Win-win situation."

 

Donghyuk snorts. Mindless chatter fills the air, although Chanwoo works on his computer and writes something in his notebook as he does so. B.I watched him for a bit, and then he can hear the doors opening. He turns to look and Yoon comes in, face disheveled.

 

"You look dead," Says Bobby, sitting up slightly.

 

"I am," he replies back, throwing himself onto the couch. "You guys do know that the fucking annual showdown is tomorrow?" Yoon spits angrily.

 

"No way!" Donghyuk exclaims, nearly jumping up from his seat. "We didn't hear shit," he says, kicking is feet up on the glass table.

 

"Well, hell week starts tomorrow. Be prepared everyone is gonna target you guys." Yoon replies, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Don't think you're off the hook too because you're affiliated with us," Bobby laughs. "Everyone is going target your sorry asses too," Yunhyeong notices B.I being extra quiet. Hell week is always one of the best weeks for the Underworld. It only happens once a year, and it's for all the gangs to get together and show off. Something B.I really liked to do. He's tremendously proud of his gang, especially since they started off as teenagers who had access to drugs, loved to street race and liked the thrill of getting caught.

 

Suddenly they had gangs lining up to become neutral or even gang members willing to leave their own gang to join his. He laughed at them and said yes, then put them through such a hellish initiation they were never apart of the Underworld again. Sometimes he used them as his own lackeys, making them do whatever dirty work he didn't have time for. Normally B.I is excited for Hell week, yet he looks...gloomy? It's a strange look on his face, one Yunhyeong has never seen before. He cocks a brow at B.I, chin lifted pointedly in the air. B.I looks at him, a blank look on his face and he just...blinks.

 

A plain, old, slow, blink. Yunhyeong feels see through so he joins in on whatever conversation is going on, and pretends his ears aren't fuming pink with rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love ya! mwahhhh!!! kisses!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	13. /13/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mess of emotions and different pov's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo i lied, lmao haven't uploaded in ages but my friend was nagging at me for being behind esp since I forget this and worked on other things instead like a one-shot that somehow magically turned into a three-shot with like 30,000 thousand words a chapter(MIND BLOWN)but it's w.e. also there's not really violence per say but a very sad scene at the begging so if you want to skip it you can because there's a summary at the bottom, although it talks about stuff like this in the tags???? it's important though don't skip

_B.I_  was only thirteen at the time.

_He had gone to pester Yoon, who was with his girlfriend at the time. She was nice enough, although Hanbin didn't like her. It was one of the reasons why he always went over to his house while she was there. Today, he had walked in on them making out, Jiho's shirt halfway off. Hanbin laughed his ass off at their embarrassed faces, in which Yoon threw a pillow at him, pushed him out the door and then slammed it in his face. He was a little sad at the time because he just wanted to be with him.  
_

 

_Yoon's like his older brother and treated him as such. With sadness in his onyx eyes, Hanbin left the house to go back to his. Although, entering his home made him feel chills. His mom had been cooking when she left, and now there were no sounds coming from the kitchen. Hanbin walks through the hallway, his mouth gaping when he sees the red handprint on the white leather couch. It shocks him, more so than he thought anything could (because at that age you thought you were fearless). He looks to the floor immediately, splotches of blood in the carpet and on the table and on the hardwood floor._

_Handprints lead to the kitchen and even though Hanbin feels like he's suffocating he follows them. A scream tears his throat up from the inside, and he pukes right then and there. His heart hurts, and he can't breathe and his mom is right there on the floor, bleeding from what seems to be every part of her body._

 

_"Mom!" He screams, jumping to hug her cold, pale body. His clothes are immediately red with blood, and he knows he won't be able to stop the bleeding everywhere. "Mom! Mom, wake up, move, look at me! do something mommy!" He screams, vision going haywire. His mother coughs, and blood leaves her lips._

 

_"Mom!" He takes her trembling hand and holds it close to his heart, her weak pulse thrumming against his wrist. "Mommy, please," he begs. What can she do?  
_

 

_" ~~Binnie, I love you,"~~ Is the last thing that falls from her lips. Those four words she used on her last breath as her eyes grew dull and lifeless right before him. Hanbin did everything he could to wake her up, pouring ice cold water on her face, pinching her sides, tickling her knees, kissing her cheeks and petting her hair. She didn't move. She didn't move at all. she'll never move again. _

 

_Hanbin doesn't cry when his mom is being taken by the paramedics. Hanbin doesn't cry for the next 72 hours. He stays with his aunt while they examine the house for evidence, and a week later when they're done and the house has been cleaned professionally, his aunt moves in with him. It smells like bleach and gives him a horrible headache. Hanbin doesn't touch anything, because he can see the blood everywhere. He takes extra hot showers because he can feel it on his skin--warm and sticky._ _He sleeps in her bed because he likes the way she smells, and Hanbin never talks about her as if she was gone. Like his father does._

 

_In the wee hours before he has to wake up for school, (which he is just going back to now,) Hanbin cries. He cries because his mom isn't here to make him pancakes for breakfast, or sing to him when he's feeling down. she isn't here to watch him leave, and she'll never be back to do the things she's always done. Hanbin cries._

 

He wakes up with tears streaming down his face and only then does B.I remember that hell week is officially starting today. He wipes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, the vision of his smiling mother burned to the back of his eyes. B.I's always surprised that he's never forgotten what she looks like, smells like, talks like. With a smile on his lips and tears streaming down his face, B.I sleeps soundly.

 

**(B.I had come home to find his mother lifeless on the floor in the kitchen. She sadly dies in his arms and B.I's absolutely torn.)**

 

<><><>

 

B.I is not that excited per se for tonight. Lives are to be lost tonight, and while B.I wants to be cocky and say that no one in his gang will be able to die, some of them are pretty fucking stupid without him. B.I has gone from that naive little boy he used to be to someone...different. Ever since her death had affected him. It affected him in so many ways that it was crazy. It's always something unthinkable. You would never think your mother would be killed right before your eyes, and you would've never guessed that it was your father's own doing.

 

B.I found out a year after the tragedy that his father wasn't the busy businessman he thought he was. The whole time his father was out late, or never home was because he was taking part in the mafia and the whole thing was a shock to B.I, even more so that Yoon knew. AND was in a gang too. B.I felt betrayed, but he couldn't stay mad long because Yoon had offered to explain everything, without forgiveness.

 

That's when he found out his dad's life was a lie. He was leading to lives, very different from one another, and seemed to be absolutely okay with it. He was okay with killing his own wife! B.I's mother! Wretched hate started to brew inside B.I, and what made it worse he had never suspected it. His heart mourned, but from that day on, he wasn' his father anymore. B.I changed his name from Hanbin, the name his father gave him, to B.I, a name he gave himself. He changed a lot that day, and while it was for the worst, B.I doesn't think it's all that bad now.

 

Bobby is jumping up and down by his side, completely ecstatic. The minute the sun went down, there were no more territories. Just gangs, ready to wreak havoc, claim land, kill, do whatever the fuck they wanted. Bobby loved being reckless, and so did Ju-ne and Donghyuk and Chanwoo so they were probably off their rockers excited about it. Yunhyeong stayed home because he values his life and even though gang work is costly to his life anyway, he'd rather not die. So it leaves B.I, watching the sunset with idiots by his side. 

 

"Fuck yeah!" Bobby yells.

 

Hell week has officially started, as of right now. Maybe a break from the rest of the world his something he needs.

 

 

_JINWOO & HOONY_

 

Yumi kicks him out of the house for no god damn reason that leaves Jinwoo absolutely fuming. A fight, a simple, stupid fight that led from socks on the floor to CHEATING! How crazy was that? Yumi accused him of cheating, and well sure he was, Yumi was too. If it's okay for her to do it, then it must be okay for Jinwoo to do it too. There have been way too many chances given to Yumi, where she could change to better their relationship but if she doesn't want to, Jinwoo shouldn't care. It's a reason why he comes back to Hoony time and time again because he's already memorized everything that makes him tick and come undone. Knows so many sensual things about Jinwoo that make him blush furiously just thinking about it.

 

But Hoony's had enough. He's growing tired of waiting. Time and time again he's told Jinwoo how he feels, and then he's left in the dust because it's "strictly sex" and he's just "someone to pass the time with". He always comes after he caught Yumi cheating or he feels like he's not getting enough attention. He goes to Hoony because he knows Hoony will give him all his attention, affection, do all the right things that make him feel sated, things that Yumi can't do. Although Hoony wants to stop, Jinwoo can just press up against him and kiss his jaw gently, rubbing his hands up and down his arms and then something just takes over him.

 

Hoony can't hold back because he's certain he's falling for Jinwoo harder.

 

Jinwoo's just there, with him, because he's convenient. Yet he lets JInwoo kiss him all the same because it beats being broken without Jinwoo, than being broken with him.

 

Jinwoo tosses in his arms, turning so that Hoony can see his face. Jinwoo looks soft, lips pursed and brows furrowed together. Hoony kisses forehead, which makes Jinwoo crinkle his nose. "That's gross," he murmurs, pulling closer to Hoony as if they weren't already close enough. Hoony would feel a number of things, 1.) embarrassed because he usually doesn't act...soft, and 2.)hurt because his affection was genuine, but Jinwoo's half asleep, smiling and pressed so close to him that their heartbeats meld together that he just kisses his forehead again, and shifts so Jinwoo is lying on his chest. 

 

"good night,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXOXO <3<3<3<3


	14. /14/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO OVERCAME A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK BABY?! (me if you didn’t know :ppp) and it was as easy as talking/ranting to my brother about it?!?!? Lmao who knew—there was also boy problems but men ain’t shit so...🤪
> 
> Anyways I’m back to posting on every Friday for sure now since SUMMER and the chapters will be hella longer because it makes it easier??? Like why do I need to post 1.3k words when I can do like 3.0k and get the story done quickly. This update is short and boring but the next chapters are heating up I swearrrr
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t spell check don’t eat me :(

_B_. _I_

 

When B.I gets home, he immediately goes to bed. He strips to his underwear and crawls under the covers, ignoring the minor cuts and bruising. Tonight was supposed to be calm, get some drugs from a few gangs, maybe take their money and guns before leaving. Except, three of them—Bobby(of course it was Bobby), Ju-ne and Chanwoo were held hostage for the rest of the night, and it was up to the rest of them to go and save their dumbasses. Which they reluctantly did, B.I considering on just leaving them there. Donghyuk's mouth flew open, gaping like a fish and he spluttered and tripped over his words until B.I snapped and along with Yunhyeong they went and performed the greatest heist ever. It was fun, he has to admit because on the way they had found a massive alcohol stash and took a few bottles from there.

 

But other than the free booze, money, drugs, and guns, it was nothing close to fun. B.I was cut—more like scratched, multiple times across his arms(this is why he doesn't wear short sleeve shirts) and manhandled. It's why he has bruising, and it's also why he feels like death. His jaw hurts, which is where the biggest bruise is. His lip is busted and probably already crusty. Taking a sip of cold water soothes him, and he lets his eyes flutter closed as he finds sleep.

 

Sleep doesn't come however and B.I sits in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering why every time he closes his eyes, he's met with red handprints on white leather couches.

 

<><><>

 

B.I's work alarm jolts him awake, and he immediately pushes snooze. In only a few minutes, when his heartbeat had finally slowed and he was on the edge of falling back into sleep, his phone begins to ring. He planned to ignore the caller, maybe call them back later, but they kept calling and calling and calling, and there was no way he could let this continue. "B.I!" Yoon's voice sounds almost frantic, which is unusual because it never does.

 

"What?" He asks, slowly pulling himself up.

 

"Chanwoo just texted me and something weird is going on at your father's office. The cameras on his level suddenly became unavailable."

 

"What do you mean suddenly became unavailable?" He asks, squinting through the darkness.

 

"I mean, it's as if he knows somethings up. We can't access those cameras at all."

 

"Isn't that good? No witnesses to our crime? Doesn't that speed up our process?"

 

"You don't really understand. The cameras didn't just cut off. Someone else had to cut them off, and there are only a few people who know the passwords and even if they wouldn't have any needs to turn them off. Chanwoo's afraid someone knows"

 

"Yoon chill. No one knows. "

 

"What do we do next?" Yoon asks after B.I had assured them they were fine.

 

"I haven't asked my dad yet but I guess when the time is right I'll have to go through the ritual of getting to be the Kingpin of iKON. I don't think he trusts me much yet, so we should kind of back off a little I think."

 

"Yeah? Okay. What should WINNER do in the meantime?"

 

"You're the leader of WINNER you decide. My plan is also your plan and vice versa." They tell each other goodbye and gang up, B.I'd alarm ringing once more. He pushes it to snooze and flips over facing the other way. His eyes just start to droop close when his phone rings again.

 

"What the fuck Yoon I was just beginning to fall asleep?"

 

" _Be_ _careful_ ," maybe it's because B.I was tired and his perception was increasingly low, but he wasn't in his right mind to know that that wasn't Yoon.

 

<><><>

 

_JAY_

 

"Yeah dad, I understand" comes a sarcastic voice around the corner. Jinhwan turns around, watching B.I following CEO.

 

"You only think you understand. You don't Hanbin."

 

"I told you not to call me that," his voice echoes in the lonely hallway.

 

Jinhwan never knew he was that smart, but I guess he never truly forgot about that night. It was definitely weird to hear someone talking about killing their dad, especially since no matter how horrible his relationship is with his father he can't imagine murder. But B.I is a gang leader, he supposed he's cold, and accustomed to killing. Looks are definitely deceiving because you would have never guessed he took place in the underworld.

 

Betrayal wasn't a thing that crossed his mind. Yoon was way, way back in his head, and he could never think about betraying such an old friend. Jinhwan figured, B.I is trying to kill his father, B.I's dad is CEO. CEO is most likely part of the underworld as well. He finds himself sitting in B.I's desk, flipping through a random book he found. Being the snoopy person he is, he fluttered around the office. It's weird there are almost no personal items like photos or things like that. He does find a stash of snacks and candy.

 

"It's your first day here and you aren't even working," Jinhwan jumps at the loud voice, the book he had gotten into now on the floor.

 

""You scared me," he says, bending over to pick up the book, a hand feeling his heartbeat.

 

"What are you doing in here. This is my office." B.I sets down a black bag, taking off his suit jacket. Jinhwan watches as his muscles bulge underneath the black shirt as he takes off his jacket and hangs it onto the coat hanger next to the door. His lips wrap around his blue sucker, and he looks away uninterested. "Aren't you supposed to be fetching people coffee or bringing me my schedule?" B.I asks, walking up and around his desk. Jinhwan swivels the chair to face him.

 

"This is technically my office too until the one next door is cleaned out," he says smiling sweetly. B.I unexpectedly grabs the lollipop from his mouth, dumping it into the garbage can next to the desk.

 

"You're rude," Jinhwan scoffs, getting up from the desk.

 

"And you went looking through my stuff. Why aren't you working?" B.I sits down in the desk, immediately logging in to the computer.

 

"I want hush money." He says simply, staring at B.I with a look of disinterest. After all, that was his plan anyway.

 

"What?!"

 

"Yeah, Hanbin. I want hush money." Jinhwan repeats, putting emphasis on his real name.

 

"For what?" He growls, squinting as his looks at Jinhwan. For a second, Jinhwan remembers who he's dealing with, and a flash on regret floods through him.

 

"I know the head chief of polices' son. Kim Jinwoo? Does his name ring a bell?" Jinhwan doesn't wait for B.I to respond. "Anyways that means I know his dad pretty well. Remember that night at the party? You told me a lot of things that I think the chief of police would love."

 

B.I's growing angrier hurries to a slow, and Jinhwan starts to wonder if this was a good idea or not. “You wouldn’t,” B.I scoffs, laughing as he goes back to doing his work he looks completely unfazed. 

 

"I would. I will. I just want enough money to pay my rent every month. You could just put it in my bank account and everything will work our great."

 

“Go ahead. The police love me,” he says sarcastically, a warm smile plastered on his face.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

” Me too.” Jinhwan huffs, but says nothing at all. 

 

B.I's quiet for a long time, and Jinhwan starts to worry when he goes back to work. "Get out."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Get the fuck out."

 

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and your dad wanted you in his office like half an hour ago. Everyone's looking for you."

 

"Shit,"

 

Jinhwan leaves the door open behind him, suspecting that B.I would be coming behind him shortly for the meeting with his father. To be honest, he hadn’t known it would actually work. He was suspecting B.I would do something, be a little bit more hostile. It makes Jinhwan think that because of how easily he gave in he wasn’t much of a threat at all. B.I wasn’t scared about him going to the police at all when he thought about it. Needless to say, his rent was going to be getting covered and he had little to nothing to worry about now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reaches through the screen to shower you with hugs and a biggggggg ᵏᶦˢˢ*


	15. /15/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooooooooooooo. I’m tryna get this show on the road but it’s hard when so many other stories just pop into my mind and I can’t control my urge to write them. It’s summer, there’s gonna be more updates and I’m posting new shit so here we goooooooo!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I made yg bins dad because my friend told me too wayyyyy back in the beginning when we introduced him to the scene. I didn’t wanna seem like I did it out of spite because of what’s going on recently.

_B.I_

He tuned him out a while ago because he wasn't really saying anything of interest to him. The company isn't that important to him. Sure, it's a perk of killing him and that means even more money than he imagined but he wasn't too keen on actually learning on how to take care of business. Maybe he can ask Yunhyeong or Chanwoo to run it for him. They're more tech savvy and probably more capable of running a business than him. Suddenly, the meeting is adjourned and people are clapping. B.I claps with them to not stand out. A few people look at him funnily, and he wonders if the boredom on his face was showing.

When everyone clears out the meeting room, his father calls him to stay after. "Hanbin.."

"I told you not to call me that a million times. I hate the name, and I hate hearing you say it even more." B.I grabs the water bottle on the left of him, his, and opens it, air drinking from it. 

"Well, I'm tired of hearing you deject the name I, your father gave you," B.I almost chokes on his water.

"You never came back." His father stills, face going ghastly pale. B.I has been holding it against him for years. His mothers' death was scaring, and even though the hatred in him was already festering inside him, he needed his dad. So, fucking much. He was the only other person he was close to. But his father didn't come back, and along with hating him, he began to hate everything that was associated with his father. Most importantly, his name. So now, no one calls him Hanbin. Legally, that's not even his name anymore. It's B.I now, and it will be for the rest of his life.

"Hanbin you know how many times I apologized to you-"

"Once! Fucking once and it's not even related to the topic right now. Whatever. You said you wanted to talk," B.I can feel a headache festering quicker than he had expected. 

"I just wanted to remind you that you need to pay attention atleast. When you become the Kingpin you need to atleast know how business works. You can't be dumb in this world, both worlds" His father begins to gather his stuff, and he leaves B.I in the meeting room with a festering headache. The hallways are quiet, which is great for B.I because lately things just don't seem to be making sense. _Today_ just doesn't seem to be making any sense. Those frantic phone calls from Yoon, the weird things about those cameras, and Jinhwan wanting fucking hush money. Just to pay his rent too. What is he? Some fucking sugar daddy?? 

Sighing, B.I heads back to his office, weary of Jinhwan. He was probably in his office as he wasn't in the meeting like he was supposed too, doing god knows what. B.I tell himself he doesn't give two shits and ignores the voice in the back of his head telling him otherwise. He doesn't feel too very good about this whole day in general. He's happy that in a few more hours he'll be getting to go home. Jinhwan is nowhere to be seen in his office, which is great because then he can pretend to be doing work instead of actually _having_ to do work. 

_JAY_

Jinhwan gulps, looking up at his boss. He's been here for only one day, _one day_ and here he is sitting before him. "I've looked at your application," he says, the ring of light coming through the shades making Jinhwan squint. "It's..pretty nice." 

"Uh, thank you...sir?" Jinhwan says awkwardly, looking at the old man's eyebrows instead of his eyes. They're a fairly nice shape, except bushy and greying and surrounded my countless wrinkles and creases.

"Except, that's not why you were hired." Oh. Do you hear that? That's the sound of Jinhwan's self-esteem dropping. "We hired you—"

"I'm sorry but I thought Sasha was the one who hired, me, sir." Jinhwan says brokenly as if he suddenly couldn't speak. 

"She did hire you, but because _I_ told her too. I wanted to hire you because well we do some research on our employees before we do interviews or hire them and I personally looked into your background." Jinhwan tries to refrain from knitting his brows together. He's been working for one day. ONE. What does the CEO need from him? What could he possibly want? 

"For example" he folds his arms over the table, hands clasped together with his fingers interlocked. "I know you have major connections to the underworld—well to put it simply you know WINNER personally, meaning you know my son."

"Uhm, who?" Jinhwan tries to feign innocence, tried to pretend that he doesn't know Han-B.I at all. 

"B.I. Don't play dumb Jinhwan, your smart, and I know you overheard our conversation. B.I is planning to kill me as you know—"

"And I want you to get close to him—"

"Sir I possibly couldn't do anything like that for you-" Jinhwan stutters, standing up and backing away before the situation could get any worse. He's already gaining something from B.I, and if CEO is asking him to do what he thinks he wants him to do, he needs to leave. Now. Before this can turn into more of a mess than it is. 

He turns around, prepared to flee but there's a hand reaching for the doorknob, locking it. Two buff men stand before him, blocking the doorway. "Excuse me," Jinhwan says frantically, trying to push through them. 

"Jinhwan sit down. You can't run," CEO stands up, moving from behind his desk. Jinhwan sees the gun in his hands, and he couldn't possibly begin to wonder why the fuck this is happening. 

"Sit down, or I won't hesitate to shoot you. You don't know who you're talking to and I'm quite surprised B.I didn't tell you about me. I am YG, I am the notorious mafia leader everyone talks about. I am the king of the underworld and killing you won't do anything. So sit down," the gun pointed at him slowly lowers when Jinhwan plops his ass back down on the couch, heart racing. He's trembling in the chair, can barely understand anything his boss is saying to him. Jinhwan could have died. He's exposed to these kinds of things, fears every day for Yoon's safety, his life. Never would he thought a whole gun would be pointed at him. 

It sends a shock wave through him and he jolts when YG takes something from a pocket and shoves it into his hands. "Your starting point." It's a roll of hundred dollar bills, and Jinhwan takes it rather shyly. "You can get out of my face now." He doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s out the door in no time, finally feeling like he can actually _breathe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissesss xx


	16. /16/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically b.i and jinhwan kiss
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> with some other things in between (OJO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo early update! like a week early! yay! I had so much energy in writing today because I was taking notes to make the next update and I wrote it all in like under an hour so I’m posting it without regrets lmao <33

_B.I_

A simple street race was not supposed to turn into a gunfight. He was also _not_ supposed to be hiding during a gunfight while his gang was out there, possibly fighting for their damn lives. B.I is mostly worried about Bobby because he literally got himself kidnapped the day before. Everyone else can hold down their own, especially Yunhyeong. After his work shift, B.I went home as usual and changed out of his work attire into something more comfortable. Then he went to go meet with Yoon at the street race grounds. It was supposed to be a quiet night, but things went to shit so quickly. First off, _Jinhwan_ was there with his friend, a guy he's pretty sure he's seen before, to start the races. Now he wouldn't have had a problem with that if he wasn't staring. B.I could feel his gaze from a mile away, and the pink haired boy didn't even do anything to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at him. Whenever their eyes would meet he'd wink, maybe bite his lip or blow him a kiss whenever he was in the mood. 

It was annoying, sure, and probably something high schoolers do nowadays, but the fact that it was Jinhwan doing these things made him feel...funny. Jinhwan also came bearing the most revealing clothes B.I had ever seen the man wear. Because of it, the staring ended up being both ways. It wasn't B.I's fault that Jinhwan had a nice body shape, so it also wasn't his own fault that he couldn't help but stare. As he moved, dancing or something with his friend, his shirt dropped, revealing more of his collarbones and his shoulders. The second B.I was caught staring, he looked away and he hadn't looked back since. Except, only when he spotted Yoon walking over to them, talking to them like they were the best of fucking friends. 

B.I turned his attention to the rest of his gang members, who weren't doing much of anything except passing around some alcohol. "Hey, B.I," Yoon comes bounding over like a puppy, hair all a mess as he stretches his lips into a smile. 

"How do you know those people over there?" B.I asks, awkwardly glancing at Jinhwan. 

"Who? Jinhwan and Jinwoo? They're my best friends. Also, Jinwoo has a thing with Hoony and it's kind of hard to _not_ know him when he's so loud.."

"Didn't need to know all of that." B.I says, hand lifting up to stop Yoon from going on about Jinwoo and Hoony's sex life. It does make B.I wonder if he knows anything about Hoony because quite frankly everyone thinks he's the shit when he's definitely _not_.

"Chanwoo informed me about the cameras earlier." B.I says, hands going into his pockets. "The cameras around my dad's office have been unblocked except one. He can't figure out why." Yoon nods his head in understanding, and the loud cheers bring them from their conversations. The first street race was starting. Little did B.I know it would be the last of the night. In an instant, after the cars are gone, there are these men covered in black head to toe swarming the area. They fire into the dark night sky, people screaming and running away as quickly as possible. It was obvious to B.I the second that they came that it was because of him. It had been too quiet in the underworld, and B.I was slowly climbing his way to the top. Word about his father's mafia didn't spread as fast as he thought it would, but he's pretty sure these men are from different gangs, all banding up to kill him. 

Honestly, if B.I wasn't B.I, he would probably try and kill himself too. 

They shoot around him, at cars, street lights, at people scattering. The second he sees a gun pointing to Jinhwan, who's completely frightened and standing still in the middle of the street, his whipping his gun out and firing before he can even think. He fires about four times, each hitting the guy somewhere in his chest. He makes a gurgled sound and he crumples to the floor in agony. Blood seeps through his shirt and out from under him. B.I doesn't have time to watch him slowly die, as he's running to grab Jinhwan in an instant. "Are you fucking stupid?!" He exclaims, taking Jinhwan behind a building not too far from where they were just at. 

Jinhwan can't speak, mouth clamped shut as his eyes turn glossy. "Hey," B.I says, nudging Jinhwan. He's looking into subspace, completely out of it. "Hey, hey, hey! Look at me!" He yells, taking Jinhwan's chin in his hands rather roughly. The boy jerks slightly. "You're safe." He tells him, thumb rubbing his cheek. B.I curses himself because in a way it's oddly intimate. Something lovers would do. That's all it takes for Jinhwan to crumple into B.I arms, sobbing so loudly it covers up the gunfire in the distance.

"I c-could've died!" Jinhwan wails, pulling back to look B.I in the face. 

"Yeah, I know dipshit. I just saved your ass," B.I replies, rolling his eyes. Jinhwan hugs him again, whispering the words "thank you" a million times over against his neck. It tickles, Jinhwan's warm breath heating up his neck. It doesn't take B.I long to nudge jinhwan off of him, causing Jinhwan to unwrap his arms around B.I. 

"Well Hanbin?"

"No, don't call me that." B.I says, no amount of anger in his town. He is quite mad, quite tired. How could this boy be having such a breakdown the next, and be in such a playful mood the next?

"What should I call you then?" Jinhwan says, eyelids fluttering open and the closed. 

"If you say anything else but B.I I swear I'll fire you." B.I warns, hands raising on Jinhwan's thighs.

"You can do that?" Jinhwan asks, brows quirked up in wonderment. 

"Yeah I fucking can." B.I tells him, removing his hand from Jinhwan's thigh as if he'd been burned. He had absentmindedly been rubbing it, and Jinhwan had opened his legs a little bit wider as if allowing him to rub farther inside his inner thigh. 

"You're too much of a buzzkill." Jinhwan says, turning to look at B.I with annoyance in his eyes. "I thought I was the buzzkill, but you just ruin the mood." Jinhwan finishes, turning to play with the rocks on the ground next to him. 

"How am I—"

"Then kiss me." Jinhwan says daringly, cutting B.I off mid-sentence. 

"Woah what the fuck? Where is this coming from," B.I exclaims, body turning to look at Jinhwan fully. "Why would I kiss—"

"See," Jinhwan smiles playfully, pushing B.I with his palm. "The mood was right if you hadn't noticed. You are just a buzzkill after all." He says, tantalizing. "That and so goddam oblivious," Jinhwan says, licking his lips. The gunfire still hasn't ceased, and the police sirens sound so faint in his ears. B.I wasn't thinking,(when was he ever) when he pulled Jinhwan into his lap, pressing his lips onto his. Immediately Jinhwan kisses back. _It's been so fucking long._ He moans into B.I's mouth, allowing his tongue to slip through. Their tongues battle for dominance, hands wandering all over each other's bodies. Jinhwan pulls away to quickly. It was short, overly messy, and Jinhwan had this dopey fucking smile on his face when B.I opened his eyes. 

"Well Kim Hanbin," Jinhwan says, causing the grip B.I had on his waist to tighten. He opens his mouth to speak, ears burning rouge when Jinhwan presses a tiny kiss to his lips. "Take me home," he whispers and B.I does just that. 

He takes Jinhwan home.

And he leaves.

It was obvious the boy had been looking for something a little more, and honestly if B.I wasn't so confused in that thick skull of his he probably would've stayed. They are co-workers already and know the same people in the underworld. B.I had already said way too much around him, and if they were to have sex would each other that would be like B.I opening his soul for Jinhwan to see. Jinhwan already knew way too much, and fucking would just make it even worse. The look of disappointment in Jinhwan's face almost gets him, but that's the reason why he's here at this club, 3 hours before closing. 

Alcohol would drown out his thought of the pretty pink boy, and maybe someone else along the way would come up and keep him occupied for the time being. 

"You look lonely. Again," B.I’d head whips up, and he sees a girl with long black hair and sharp pointed features looking down at him. “Mind if I sit?” She asks. B.I is too much in his own world to care. If he was her, he wouldn’t, because he remembers her face and he’s pretty sure he walked out on her in the middle of them having sex.

“Sure.” He replies, downing the shot before ordering a couple more. 

“I don’t know if you remember me,” she begins, legs crossed as she sips on the drink in her champagne glass. “I’m the girl you walked out on about a month ago.” B.I laughs. Damn is he smart. 

“I figured.” B.I says, shrugging. Down the hatch, another shot goes! 

“Are you busy?” She asks, slightly afraid the same thing would happen again, _if_ they ended back up at her place or vice versa. 

“No, not that I know of.”

“Great.” They spend quite some time drinking, talking. B.I finds out her name is Yumi, and he has to admit it sounds right on his tongue. They dance for a bit, grinding against each other on the dance floor. Jinhwan is long gone out of his mind as he kisses Yumi, focusing on her and her only. 

“Let’s go back to my place,” he suggests. 

She agrees.

 

_JAY_

When B.I left, Jinhwan plopped himself onto the bed, sighing rather deeply. Tonight was, absolutely crazy, and this wasn’t what he expected when taking the money from his boss. Of course, he knew it wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows, but there could have been a little _something_ tonight. Before he left work that day, one of YG’s henchmen had come over to talk to him about some sort of plan. He didn’t know the plan was trying to “kill” B.I. He almost didn’t do it, would rather die himself instead of the brown haired male, but was quickly assured that it was just to get the men closer to each other. 

Indeed closer worked, but now tomorrow was going to be absolute hell at work with how awkward it’ll be. 

Shit.

Jinhwan hadn’t thought things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kith(T ^ T)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope no one though they did the dirty I’m cRyING


	17. /17/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan finds it funny. He’s used to having people chase after him, to hurt him. 
> 
> It hurts even more when they don’t chase back, he finds. 
> 
> (Way, way more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao a proper summary for once :ppppp
> 
> this chapter was so difficult to write because I usually plan out my stories from the end, and then work my way to the beginning, but like with this chapter I think I threw off a lot of things but also got it on track????? I dunno I’m weird or something. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely day!!!!!

_B.I_

 

The sun filters through his window, curtains had been open the previous night. B.I sees red through his eyelids and squints to make the blinding sun go away. He tries to sit up, and his head pounds, causing the male to fall back to his bed breathless. He shoots his head to the left of his bed, suddenly remembering that he had company last night. She left, the only trace of her ever being there were her hoop earrings on the bedside table and the blanket is folded over. 

 

B.I groans, rolling over to be in the center of his bed. He should've gone home after dropping Jinhwan off. Instead, he let his "emotions" get to the best of him and the fact that he couldn't forget the way Jinhwan felt against his lips and how he felt being so close to him was enough to get him going to the local bar/club he frequents heavily and ultimately bringing someone home. Something he rarely ever does.

 

It was definitely a bad idea considering he has work today. 

 

"Fuck," he groans, willing himself to get out of bed. He's certainly had worse hangovers, so he's quite grateful that it's not as bad as it could be. Atleast he's not hunched over the toilet emptying his guts out. The first thing B.I does when he gets out of bed is getting some water. He goes to the kitchen and fills up a tall glass with water, and downs it as quick as he possibly can. The second thing he does is to get some ibuprofen and swallows it dry. When he feels somewhat better he gets up and takes a shower, getting ready for his horrible job in that shit office his father owns. 

 

His whole adolescence he wanted to be like his father. He was hugely devastated when the man was gone all day. He rarely ever saw his dad, which just made being with him bittersweet. He knew he was going to leave. He was naive then because he thought it was for work and not criminal activity. B.I looks in the mirror after showering, feeling slightly refreshed when his eyes gaze at the love bites trailing down his neck. He mumbles a whatever and brushes his teeth, throwing on an outfit suitable for work and heading out the door.

 

He'd gone to work with a busted lip and a bruise on his jaw. He was pretty sure no one would look at him twice because of a hickey peaking out of his suit jacket.

 

Much to his expectations, no one said anything to him. Especially _Sasha_ who has something to say about everything. During their talk about stocks or something(office work is so _boring_ ), her eyes flick to the hickey right above the collar of his shirt, but she hadn't said anything at all. B.I is lounging in the couch in the far right of his office, feet up and head behind his hands as he thinks. Lately, everything's been so messy. He's had no real order on his life, and if he wanted his plans to go smoothly, he was going to have to do a few things. 

 

In the midst of thinking, the glass door slides open, and Jinhwan appears at the doorway with a file in his hands and a cup of coffee in the other. "Did you just clock in or something?" B.I asks. Usually, the boy is always there before him, just waiting in his office until he comes so he can annoy the other. Today when he came inside his office it was completely empty. 

 

"No, I've been decorating my new office," He says happily, handing the cup of coffee to B.I, who is now sitting up. 

 

"Uh thanks." He mumbles, taking a sip of the bitter coffee. He scrunches his face in disdain. "What the fuck is this?" He hands the coffee back to Jinhwan who takes a sip and hums. 

 

"Thought you would like your coffee bitter." He says. "Much like yourself" he mumbles, not caring about the look on B.I's face. He scoffs and then looks at the file in the pink haired boy's hands. 

 

"What's that about?" He asks, pointing to the file. He leans over the couch to the mini fridge and pulls out a water bottle to wash out the taste of coffee in his mouth. Jinhwan hums, taking another sip of the coffee before setting it down. “Sasha asked me to do a few things since your schedule is kind of empty. I may be your assistant but it seems like everybody wants me to do something for them." Jinhwan rolls his eyes, plopping himself down at B.I's desk chair. They're left in silence, and as B.I sips his water he can feel Jinhwan staring at him. He turns, looking at the boy who is indeed, staring at him. Maybe more at his neck, the way his Adam's apple bobs could be something he's interested in, or maybe it's the purpling hickeys on his neck. 

 

From the way he sees it, it's definitely the hickeys. 

 

The air gets chilly, and B.I can't do anything but stare back at Jinhwan. The older boy gets up without another word and heads out the door. 

 

"If you already had someone why didn't you say anything?" His asks, voice small as he hesitated to grab the door handle. 

 

"What do you—"

 

"You shouldn't go out kissing people and shit when you already have someone at home." Jinhwan is bordering on yelling now. 

 

"What's your problem?!" B.I exclaims, completely and utterly confused. God this is making his headache even worse. 

 

"I find it absolutely disgusting that you have someone at home, waiting for you, and you have to go out and kiss people like it's nothing! For fucks sake who does that??" Jinhwan yells, taking the water bottle from B.I hands and dumping it all over him. 

 

"You're just like everyone else," Jinhwan whispers. "Your like Jinwoo and Hyunsik and just about every other guy I've met before them." 

 

When Jinhwan leaves, B.I is soaking wet, cold, and wondering what the fuck had just happened. 

 

_JAY_

 

Jinhwan feels like crying. The thought about the word 'cheating' just gets him off his rocker. He could never purposefully help someone cheat, and even if it was an accident it doesn't cease to make Jinhwan feel like shit. When he met Hyunsik he thought he was the one. I mean _the one_.  Jinhwan was so in love with him that it absolutely wrecked him when he found out that Hyunsik was cheating on him. Jinhwan was always so forgiving, always saw the good in people. It was why he gave the other man a second chance. He quickly realised that the second chance was the worst idea he could've ever had. Before Hyunsik there were others, and Jinhwan always found himself being cheated on or helping to cheat on someone. It never made him feel good. 

 

It's why he's absolutely so fucking upset with Jinwoo most of the time. Jinwoo is practically his soulmate, his very, very best friend and for him to cheat on his girlfriend Yumi? Who's been nothing but supportive of his freelancing lifestyle? Who's always fucking there for him no matter what? He doesn't understand why Jinwoo would do that to someone—to her. All for the shit head named Hoony. Jinhwan's always encouraging him to break up with Yumi if he really wants to be with Hoony, but Jinwoo just replies with "it's complicated" or "you wouldn't understand". It frustrates him to no end that his best friend could think like that. He can't imagine how horrible Yumi would feel if she found out.

 

Jinhwan would tell her in a heartbeat, but it's complicated because Jinwoo would no doubt be mad at him. He's afraid it could wreck their friendship. His hand is shaking, drenched with water from dumping it on B.I. He grabs a tissue from his tissue box on his desk and rubs it on his hands, throwing it away in the trash bin next to his desk. 

 

Jinhwan tries his best to calm down, to slow the beating of his heart and calm his nerves but he can't help it. Jinhwan cries his heart out on his desk, tears dripping onto the documents littered around. 

 

 

 

 

**His touch is almost too much, almost makes Jinhwan want to peel away from him. Hyunsik has something about him that makes you want to run away from him as far as possible, and stick to him as close as possible without ever letting go. That's probably because of his warm gummy smile, his intoxicating laugh. How he can hide all the bad, horrible things about himself to appear as some sort of angel.**

**He was an angel.**

**An angel that Jinhwan had fallen for, who turned to be the devil in disguise.**

**If jinhwan had paid attention to the signs, he still wouldn't have figured out how his sweet, adorable, funny, kind, _Hyunsik _could ever be like that.__**

**__ **

**__"Baby don't leave," Hyunsik gulps, grabbing Jinhwan's wrist, tangling their hands together and pushing them close to one another. "I'll be a complete wreck without you."_ _ **

**__ **

**__"You didn't need me when you were with another man," Jinhwan says, trying his best not to look Hyunsik in his eyes, trying his best to get out of his grasp. Hyunsik is too strong, and Jinhwan seems stuck._ _ **

**__ **

**__"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have ever pursue him. I know I can't take it back.”_ _ **

**__ **

**__"Mhm," Jinhwan can feel the tears dripping down his chin, landing in the collar of his shirt. Hyunsik frees his hand from Jinhwan's, wiping them away before the other male can._ _ **

**__ **

**__"Don't cry," Hyunsik whispers. "I never meant to make you cry. I never wanna see you cry Jinhwan, especially because of me."_ _ **

**__ **

**__"You shouldn't have taken another man home then!" Jinhwan yells, pushing Hyunsik away. "You should've never even thought about having sex with someone else but me! You shouldn't have ever thought about kissing someone else but me! I am your boyfriend Hyunsik. I love you!" He exclaims, eyes finally looking into Hyunsik's. The other boy breaks, arms wrapping around Jinhwan as a sob leaves his lips._ _ **

**__ **

**__"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Jinhwan I love you too," the other man says into his hair, grasp around his waist._ _ **

**__ **

**__"Did you love me enough to not sleep with another man?" Jinhwan asks, voice shaky._ _ **

**__ **

**__"Jinhwan don't—"_ _ **

**__ **

**__Before the boy can say anything else Jinhwan is gone._ _ **

**__ **

**__He doesn't stay gone for long enough though, missing Hyunsik way too much it was sickening. Jinhwan met to talk to the boy, to get all of his feelings out, to get closure. It _wasn't_ the end, and it just started a vicious cycle that made Jinhwan feel as if he could never leave. _ _ **

**__ **

**__The days he finally left Hyunsik were complete hell, as much as Jinhwan didn't want to say it, he missed him so fucking much. All the time._ _ **

**__ **

**__Sometimes, he still misses him._ _ **

**__ **

**__And it doesn't help that B.I kinda looks like him._ _ ** ____

__

_Jinhwan is being shaken awake before he knows it, Sasha standing at his side. “Jinhwan? Are you okay?” She asks, pointing to his face. Jinhwan wipes his cheeks, realisation hitting him that he had been crying. In his sleep. God that’s embarrassing. He stumbles to stand up, knocking over his desk chair in the process. His head swims, dizzy from standing up too fast._

__

__

__

“Oh yeah I’m okay.” He says. “I just took a quick nap I’ll get back to work, sorry!” Sasha looks at him sadly, notched a picking up the desk chair and sitting him the down on it. 

__

__

__

“You aren’t okay,” she says, walking around the front of the desk. “Work ended three hours ago. You were crying in your sleep and you kept saying this one name over and over again. Hyun-Hyunsik?” Jinhwan freezes, mind foggy. He couldn’t have been saying Hyunsik’s name in his sleep. He couldn’t even imagine that he dreamed of him much less say his name in his sleep. “Considering you slept for like most of the day, I felt like you needed it so I didn’t wake you up at all,” 

__

__

__

“What?!” Jinhwan exclaims. “Why not?! I didn’t get shit done at all! Crap, fuck shit. Oh my god, so many people are gonna be mad at me.” Jinhwan jumps, looking for the papers Ken had wanted and the stuff he printed out for Jimin. 

__

__

__

“No one will get mad cause I did it all for you. B.I was the one who told me you fell asleep actually.” Jinhwan ignores the fact that B.I had come into his office, looking for him, and then told Sasha he was asleep when he found him. Which just led to Sasha letting him sleep! “I didn’t really mind,” she says when Jinhwan gets ready to apologize. 

__

__

__

“I really didn’t mean to,” He says. 

__

__

__

“Things happen,” Sylvia replies. “I was kinda scared when I came back and found you still sleeping so I called one of your emergency contacts? Jinwoo? I dunno but he’s on his way to home get you.” She says to him. 

__

__

__

“Take care Jinhwan!” She yells as she leaves his office. 

__

__

__

It does nothing to soothe him. Jinhwan feels stiff, could go for a nice massage actually—and considers asking Jinwoo for one later on. Which brings him to remember that he needs to pack up, Jinwoo on his way. 

__

__

__

“Knock knock?” Jinhwan looks up, rolling his eyes when he sees B.I in the doorway. “How was your beauty sleep?” He asks. “You needed it for sure huh?” B.I says, a cocky smile on his face. 

__

__

__

“Whatever.” Jinhwan grabs his coat, not wanting to say more than he has to. “Doesn’t matter. You can go now.” He yells B.I, who's position in the doorway hasn’t wavered. His hands are still shoved deep in his pockets, hair slightly tousled and that stupid grin on his stupid face. Jinhwan is pulling his backpack on now, prepared to leave. 

__

__

__

_“It does matter when I’m your boss. Sleeping on the job? A big no-no. You’re lucky I went to Sasha first.” He says cockily, blocking Jinhwan from the entrance._

__

“Listen, _B.I_ I could give two shits if you fired me or something. Do you think I need this job? I can do fine without it. I wouldn’t have to see your stupid ass every fucking day anymore. To me, that seems like it could be the best thing ever.” Jinhwan smiles, trying to push B.I back so he could leave. 

__

_“What did you mean earlier today? About cheating?” Jinhwan rolls his eyes._

__

__

__

“Do you want me to throw water on you again?” He asks. 

__

__

__

“No. All I mean is it doesn’t make sense.” 

__

__

__

“Nothing makes sense Hanbin,” Jinhwan says, completely tired. He finally pushes B.I away enough from the doorway he can shut off the lights and close the door, on his way to meet Jinwoo who had texted him that he was waiting outside. B.I doesn’t follow him, much like he expected him to. He doesn’t get him to stay, just scoffs behind his back and starts to walk the other way. 

__

__

__

Jinhwan finds it funny. He’s used to having people chase after him, to hurt him. 

__

__

__

It hurts even more when they don’t chase back, he finds. 

__

__

__

(Way, way more) 

__

__

__

___B.I_ _ _

__

__

__

After B.I gets home, he knocks off his shoes, going to his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. Today was weird, went someplace he had never thought it would go. Today was the first time he saw Jinhwan so vividly upset, ears red with rouge and eyes so small they were little moon crescents. It was also because of him. In a way, he felt bad, but when he got water poured all over him it took almost every fiber in his being to not _do_ something. B.I had some self-control, sat at his desk and tried to focus on work. It was hard though, knowing the other male was right there across the hall from him. He could easily go over there, talk to Jinhwan about what’s got his panties in a bunch. He didn’t go. 

__

__

__

An hour or so later he did though, and Jinhwan was knocked the fuck out on his desk. The boy looked so peaceful sleeping there, so comfortable. His features were soft and relaxed, lips patting open to show the whites of his teeth. His eyelashes touched his squished cheeks, arms supporting his neck and his hair practically covered his eyes. The fact that the boy had looked so comfortable was enough for him to seek out Sasha. He told her not to wake him, just check upon him flow and then. Why? Who knows. It happened and he can’t take it back. When Jinhwan woke up though and he saw him from the doorway, B.I had this sudden urge to kiss him. When Jinhwan was standing in front of him, ears a flame and squinted eyes, his hands itched to kiss the young man. 

__

But he didn’t. 

__

__

__

It didn’t seem right. 

__

__

__

He’s being dramatic, but he feels like these “feelings” and displays of affection are killing him. Ever since the blow job he had thought nothing of the boy's lips for weeks—no matter the partners he had in between. After the kiss yesterday he longed for plush lips like his. To hold his tiny face in his large hand and kiss him breathless. All these obscene, _sweet_ things he wanted to do with Jinhwan like holding his hands and peppering kisses to his shoulders and collarbones. To just hug him, lay with him. It all makes B.I feel like he’s suffocating to death. 

__

__

__

It’s the reason why when he finds the slip of paper Yumi left on the desk with her phone number on it, he calls her. 

__

__

__

(Much to his surprise she doesn’t pick up, but then calls back an hour later, and B.I asks if she wants to come over) 

__

__

__

(He isn’t surprised when she says yes) 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kith <3


	18. /18/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've had us waiting for over three hours. And then you get here and keep us waiting for another half hour" _Were they in the bathroom that long together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve missed weeks of updates even though I personally made a goal that I wouldn’t miss any, but my computer broke (ew) and I’ve been dealing with the loss of multiple relatives who passed in the same week. 
> 
> I haven’t had any motivation to write, because I just wasn’t feeling it at all. At one moment a thought crossed my mind that I should just stop updating at all. I was so down to just stop writing this story because so many negative thoughts crossed my mind. I was super insecure about it, but I thought if a _few_ people liked this book, was waiting for updates all the time, then that’s enough for me to post a chapter. 
> 
> I tried making up for me being gone with a longer chapter, and I have chapter 19 halfway through as I post this, but this will have to suffice for now. 
> 
> Sorry :( 💗💗💗

_JAY_

 

Jinhwan hadn't want to be here. He didn't want to come no matter how much Jinwoo had forced him. No matter how much Taehyun begged and no matter how much Mino promised that he would do anything he wanted. Yet, he still came. The lounge is fairly quiet, the pulsing music from the other side is still quite loud, but people inside are mainly chatting, drinking—cups clinking together with cheers. Jinhwan stares at his full cup, swirling the liquid inside to make tiny ripples and waves. He can feel Mino staring at him, Taehyun lost in his own conversation with Yoon and Jinwoo absolutely no where to be seen. Frankly, Jinhwan doesn't care his dearest friend ditched him, no matter the good deed he had done earlier in the night.

 

Because Jinwoo left to be with Hoony, and that brings up memories of his conversation with B.I earlier on.

 

It still rings in his ears, fresh in his mind. Jinwoo's unfaithfulness reminding him of B.I's and consequently, Hyunsik. The cup is no longer full, Jinhwan downing its contents as quick as he possibly could. The expression on Mino's face looks like it hurts, and without a second thought Jinhwan stands up to get some fresh air. The V.I.P lounge was nowhere near suffocating but he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

 

It's 2 am, the moon a wanning gibbous in the sky. Jinhwan leans against the wall, hand sin his pockets as he stares up in the sky. He was doing so well. So, god damn well living without Hyunsik in his life. Hell, he moved on, yet every time he's brought up, a little bit of pain sends sparks all throughout his heart. In the corner of his eye, a bronze light flashes, a car going by. Jinhwan recognises it as B.I's—Black like the sky, red and black leather seats, shiny silver rims, little skulls with red gems for eyes keeping the license plate secured. He scoffs, turning around to get back inside before B.I sees him.

 

He stops in his tracks, turning around and going right back to the spot he was currently at. B.I was going to see him sooner or later, and he was only going to feel even more suffocated if he was inside with him. The fresh air is his only option, so he sits down on the sidewalk and looks up at the sky once more to clear his foggy brain. It takes exactly a minute(jinhwan counted) for B.I to notice him. He walks by without blinking at first, but then stops and stares right at him. Jinhwan looks right back, and he can't help but notice his disheveled appearance. He looks like complete and utter shit, clothes all wrinkly, lipstick smeared a bit on his collar. Jinhwan puts 2 and 2 together while B.I stares at him in what he thinks is disbelief before he storms his way back into the club.

 

He makes his way through all the sweaty people swaying on the dance floor and hurried into the bathroom where he locks himself in a stall. B.I had just added on to his suspicions even more. Jinhwan tries to shake the thoughts of B.I with someone else out of his mind, and tries to resist the urge to empty out his guts in the icky stall. Jinhwan comes back or after a few minutes, going to the sink to wash his hands and then splash water on his face. It wakes him up a bit more than the alcohol he drank earlier did, and as he's drying his face his phone begins to ring a familiar tune.

 

"Hello?" Jinhwan says into the phone after answering. Who ever is on the other line is absolutely quiet. "Hello?" Jinhwan says again.

 

"Is this Jinhwan?" Jinhwan raises a brow skeptically.

 

"Yeah, this is him. What about it?" There's silence once again, and Jinhwan fights the urge to say hello again.

 

"This is coming from YG, where are you? He wants to know where you are." The other person says. Jinhwan blinks, and wonders why his boss hadn't just called him because he has his phone number, but shrugs.

 

"I'm at this club with my friends and, WINNER." He says, whispering the last part.

 

"Is B.I there?" The bathroom door opens just then, B.I casually walking inside. Jinhwan turns off the ringer and puts the volume all the way down before pocketing the phone. He turns the water back on to wash his hands.

 

"Why did you run away?" B.I asks, going to stand next to Jinhwan. Jinhwan looks up, and through the mirror he can see B.I staring directly at him.

 

"I didn't run away," Jinhwan says, hurrying to rinse the suds off hands. B.I doesn't say anything, just turns on the sink and wets a paper towel to try and clean the red-ish pink stain on his shirt collar. Jinhwan scoffs, finally done washing his hands and reaching for a paper towel to dry them. "Soap and water isn't going to do jack to clean up that stain. If anything you're going to make it worse." Jinhwan says, not being able to bear watching B.I ruin what looks like an expensive shirt.

 

"Thanks," B.I says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and throwing the paper towel down on the sink. "I still don't understand what's going on with you today. Just yesterday you were perfectly fine." B.I says, slowly getting inside Jinhwan's personal space. Jinhwan refuses to get madder than he already is, but his hands are curling into fists and his ears are turning pinker than that stain. It amazes him how naïve B.I is. While Jinhwan didn't make it clear that he was at least _interested_ in B.I, he had thought the other man wouldn't be this oblivious. It was apparent yesterday, when he had kissed him, it was apparent about a month ago at that party, and it sure as hell was apparent right the fuck now.

 

"B.I?" Jinhwan asks, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "How fucking stupid are you?" Jinhwan says angrily. Expressions flicker on B.I's face quickly, shock, surprise. He settles on anger rather quickly, coming even closer into Jinhwan's space.

 

"Excuse me?" B.I says incredulously. "What do you even fucking mean?" He questions. The space between them is completely gone now, their chests pressing together. Jinhwan hates that his heart is beginning to speed up.

 

"You're a fucking idiot B.I. That's what I mean. You do shit without realising that your hurting people's feelings, and I get that your some big bad ass Gang leader, who's this close to becoming a Mafia Kingpin but—" Jinhwan trails off into complete silence.

 

"But what?" B.I says, faces only inches apart. Jinhwan doesn't do anything, not even move. He blinks at B.I dumbly, breathing heavily. He closes his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. "But... _What_?" B.I whispers. Suddenly Jinhwan cannot breathe, can't think. He finds it extremely embarrassing that he likes the way B.I’s voice sounds when he whispers, how it sends shivers down his spine. Jinhwan opens his eyes and when he sees B.I's own flicker down to his lips and back to his eyes, he's surging forward and pressing a searing kiss to his lips. It's _good_ but at the same time _hurts_. Jinhwan is seething with anger, and kissing B.I only makes him angrier, hate bubbling hot in his stomach.

 

Their lips move together in sync, and Jinhwan looses himself in the kiss, hands squeezing B.I's arms to ground himself. B.I's hands rest lazily at his waist to keep him closer. It works, because Jinhwan practically _melts_ into him. B.I's mouth is warm and inviting, tastes a little bit like whiskey, and it can't be good mixed with the concoction he had earlier, but he doesn't care at all. He's kissing B.I right now and that's all that matters. When B.I sucks on his tongue he forgets about everything for a second. Forgets that his phone is still on,—not sure if whoever was talking to him is still listening— forgets that he was mad at B.I, forgets that he has a _lover_ , forgets that he is supposed to basically seduce B.I to get information out of him.

 

The kiss soon begins to become sloppy and messy, and Jinhwan only remembers where they are when B.I pushes him up against the sink. Someone mutters a "gross" as they walk by, but Jinhwan is too immersed in the feeling of B.I's lips to care. He jumps up onto the sink, their lips still connected. His hands have moved to wrap and hang around B.I's neck. A string of saliva connects their lips when B.I pulls away. He goes to kiss Jinhwan's neck, and his eyes flicker closed for a moment, enjoying the way B.I’s lips feel against his skin. He brings a hand to his mouth to drone out the soft moans escaping it. He can feel B.I smirk against his skin, while a hand distractedly roams up his shirt and feeling the warm skin of his stomach. A nail grazes one of his nipples faintly. A whine leaves his lips, and at the same time the bathroom door is being opened again. Jinhwan’s eyes fall on the soft brown hair, and plush lips of Jinwoo, who stares at him with his mouth wide open. He stands there for a minute, watching this all go down, _frozen_ , before leaving just as quickly as he came. "Move, move, move!" He exclaims. Jinhwan comes to his senses from seeing Jinwoo, pushing B.I away and hopping off of the sink.

 

"What the fuck? Why? What happened? You didn't like me kissing you or something?" B.I says, almost _pouting_ , to which Jinhwan doesn't respond. He turns to look at himself in the mirror, eyes landing on an already reddening _hickeys_.

 

"Fuck B.I. Did you really have to leave evidence?" He says, turning to him and pointing at the biggest one marking his neck.

 

"What do you mean evidence it's just a hickey." B.I says, running it with his thumb. Jinhwan scowls, pushing his hands away from his neck.

 

"Just a hickey?" Jinhwan scoffs. "If I didn't push you away would you have done worse?" B.I shrugs.

 

"If you want me to, yeah. I would" Jinhwan rolls his eyes and makes sure he looks presentable, and leaves the bathroom without looking behind him. He doesn't care if B.I follows or not. Before going back to the table everyone was sitting at, Jinhwan goes to buy a few shots at the bar. When Jinhwan approaches the table, heart racing, he avoids the gaze of Jinwoo, who hasn't stopped staring since he came into view.

 

"B.I still isn't here?" Yoon asks to which Jinhwan shrugs, grabbing Taehyun's glass and chugging the whole thing.

 

"Hey!" He exclaims, to which Jinhwan presses a finger to his lips.

 

"I'm having a rough night," Jinhwan pouts. Jinwoo snorts, and Jinhwan sends him a glare his way, while Taehyun allows Jinhwan to bury into his side, wrapping an arm around him. They all converse, Jinhwan mainly staying quiet except for occasionally talking to Yoon or Taehyun, but that’s it until B.I comes. 

 

It’s intense, the way B.I looks at Jinhwan and Taehyun hugging, but he tries his hardest to not be intimidated.

 

“There you fucking are!” Yoon exclaims, sliding down to make room for B.I to sit. “You’ve had us waiting for over three hours. And then you get here and keep us waiting for another half hour” _Were_ _they_ _in_ _the_ _bathroom_ _that_ _long_ _together?_

 

“Sometimes shit happens Yoon,” B.I says.

 

“Yeah,” Bobby agrees. “Shit happens Yoon.”He goes back to talking to Donghyuk, as the two have been in their own world ever since. Bobby whispers something to him, and Donghyuk giggles. Jinhwan looks at them weirdly, despite knowing how close they are. They stick to each other like glue and the first night they met they didn’t leave each other’s side, but lately, they seemed closer than close. Jinhwan decides he doesn’t care when Yoon begins to talk about gang related things that Jinhwan doesn’t really understand. Then, Yoon begins to talk about his and B.I’s plan, and that draws his interest the furthest.

 

“So you know about the cameras being blocked except one? Taehyun figured out that they installed a totally new camera and if Chanwoo wants to be able to see through it he needs to hack into the system again.” Says Yoon.

 

“So he can just hack it again. Simple. Besides us needing to move the cameras, my dad has me on missions now.” B.I says.

 

“No, it’s not that simple.” Taehyun sighs. “The cameras system is way harder than any system we,” Taehyun points to Mino, “or Chanwoo have ever hacked”

 

“So....it’s impossible? Is that what your telling me?” B.I asks, slowly getting angry.

 

“Not impossible.” Mino says. “Just harder. It’s the camera in front of your dads office.”

 

“Whatever. My dad had me on missions. I obviously haven’t done any of them, but I wanted to tell you guys that I won’t be able to participate in Hell Week activites.”

 

“What about the showdown?” Hoony asks, speaking for the first time tonight. Jinhwan almost forgot he was here. “The leader has to be at the showdown otherwise your gang can’t participate.”

 

“I’m gonna go. I’ll be there for sure.” B.I says, lips turned to a thin white line.

 

“Besides you guys moving the cameras, and you doing the missions you’re dad has you doing what’s next?” Hoony asks, Yunhyeong suddenly interested.

 

“Well, I become the Kingpin of iKON. Simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses 💓 xoxo


	19. /19/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me everything." He says, eyebrows quirked in amusement.
> 
> "What would you like to know." Jinhwan states, trying his best to stay calm. His knee is bouncing up and down rapidly though and the sickening smile on YG’s face tells him he can see through his façade.
> 
> "What is Hanbin planning?" YG smirks. “Most importantly against me?" 
> 
> "N-Nothing," Jinhwan stutters. 
> 
> "He's lying," YG says simply. Jinhwan cries out, tears blurring his eyes. He’s going to die here he’s sure of it. A gross gruesome death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALOHA🌸 
> 
> hi, I’m finally back with a new chapter (//∇//)
> 
> my hiatus was long, but I’m back now with a new chapter _EARLY_ this time too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [I’m posting again tmr though cause I feel bad :( ]
> 
> I’m still on my phone because my computer is still broken lmao I really thought I would finish this story before the new school year because that was my plan to, but because of things happening and also me being lazy that didn’t happen. But I’ll be posting every Friday like usual and maybe Monday’s because I’ve fallen in love with Monday’s just a little. 
> 
> [they are still shitty to me though]
> 
> tw for vomiting

_JAY_

 

Jinhwan ignores the awkward silence between him and Jinwoo with the alcohol in his cup. He takes a finger and traces around the rim, when Jinwoo coughs and startled him a bit. "So," Jinwoo says, causing Jinhwan to flick his eyes up to meet the brown haired boys own. "Is there something going on between you and B.I?" He asks, taking a sip of the liquor in his own cup. Jinhwan rolls his eyes and then gets himself busy with his cup again. There is no point in answering stupid questions—and a question like _that_ nonetheless.

 

"Are you still cheating on Yumi?" Jinhwan says, changing the subject and sending a quick glare across the table. Jinwoo's eyebrows furrow, his mouth dropping open for just a second.

 

"It's not my business," Jinwoo begins, leaning his elbows on the table and scooting closer "but you seemed to really enjoy what ever was happening in the bath—"

 

"Shut up." Jinhwan says, but Jinwoo doesn’t listen.

 

"—room. I mean, _really_ enjoyed it." Jinwoo continues.

 

"Fuck. Off." Jinhwan says, his cup nearing empty now.

 

"Jinhwan," Jinwoo whines batting his eyelashes and trying to be cute. "You _know_ you liked it. I swear—the way you were moaning was crazy. You were so, _so_ loud. I heard you outside of the bathroom that's how loud you—"

 

"Shut up!" Jinhwan yells, standing up and knocking his glass over. He had slowly been getting angrier he more Jinwoo talked like he knew everything. "I didn't like it okay?! And I'm sick of you Jinwoo. I'm really sick of you," He yells, catching the attention of some of the other people in the lounge. Giving him the bird, Jinhwan steps out of the booth. "I'm walking home," he says, turning around and leaving.

 

"Jinhwan! Don't be like that!" Jinwoo yells after him.

 

He doesn't listen.

 

In a way, Jinhwan wishes he had stayed with Jinwoo as he was his ride to and from the club, but he couldn't stand being in there with him. He felt as if he was being exposed. Jinwoo is his best friend, his soulmate. There was no chance he could lie and Jinwoo wouldn't know, or not figure it out in the next five minutes. He probably could have gotten away with it if he stayed, but he was already drowning in alcohol and his thoughts of B.I. It's crazy how much he dislikes him, yet he's a constant thought in his mind. Jinhwan left because Jinwoo was right, he _did_ like it, but he also wished it was under different circumstances. He wishes that they didn't hate each other—in more simple terms mad at each other the whole time—he wishes they weren't exposed to all this gang life(because too many times B.I could die) and he wishes that instead of the bathroom they were in the cool calm of his bedroom with dimmed lights and that the sounds they were making were not echoing off the walls.

 

It's all a wish, Jinhwan tells himself, a want instead of a need because there is no way Jinhwan could ever _need_ B.I.

 

 

 

_B.I_

 

B.I wakes up with his head heavy, eyes blurry and his muscles aching terribly. It's probably from all the alcohol he drank, but he likes to think he didn't drink as much as he really did last night. His head swims as he sits up, getting ready to go through the hell his father prepared for him with a headache. Today he was going to be collecting all the money his dad's clients owe him. Aproximently four people owe his dad thousands and hundred of thousands of dollars in debt. Some have even tried to lessen it with offering drugs and guns and henchmen, but if they can afford to give away all of those things, don't they have the money to give to his dad?

 

It's all for naught to B.I, because his fathers mafia as a whole has debts to a couple gangs and the money and other things were just going to be given away anyways. It's the one thing he hates about inheriting the mafia. He and Yoon were going to be in a lot of shit. B.I gets dressed, ignoring the pulsing in his head and before he leaves the house he grabs a bottle of water to soothe his dry throat.

 

"Hanbin, are you ready for today?" His father asks, causing the younger male to roll his eyes at the use of his birth name.

 

"Sure am. Collecting money is easy isn't it?" He says, grabbing the heat(gun) his father had set on the table. He lifts it in his hands, twisting it back and forth. It's heavy and cool in his hands, but it'll do for now.

 

"You aren't going to need that, I assure you." His father says, hands reaching for the gun. B.I laughs.

 

"Yes, because _nobody_ wants to kill me. YG's _only_ son. B.I nonetheless." He responds, sliding the gun in between the waistband of his pants. Before his father can say anything, B.I turns on his heel and makes way for the door. "I suppose you know about the shooting a couple days ago?" When he doesn't get a response B.I leaves the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The air gets warmer as he climbs up the two flights of stairs and then getting to the underground parking lot for the employees. He takes the elevator to ground level, and then calls Yunhyeong to come and assist him.

 

First gang is the infamous Yellows. The yellows is a gang that almost everyone in the underworld hates. It's one of the things he and his dad have in common, their hate for them. They are always causing trouble within alliances in different gangs and shipments and just have a way to go about pissing everyone off. There's a reason why they do things, and the reason for teaming up with YG was probably because his dad was their only hope and because nobody else wanted them. His father thought nothing of them, just used them as lap dogs but one day shipments went missing one by one. Soon enough, his dad pieced it all together and now he was going to collect back everything they took.

 

"You sure this is where they'll be?" B.I asks Yunhyeong who's glancing out the heavily tintied windows. The silver-ish blonde throws him a look, and then rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm positive. See, look. That car right there" Yunhyeong points to a white Audi, with no license plate on the back.

 

"Your point?"

 

"The yellows drive around in white unmarked Audi's. Incase you're blind, the driver is wearing a yellow bandanna." Just as Yunhyeong says that, a guy from around the corner comes out wearing normal looking clothes—except in this weather he's wearing a hoodie and sweating buckets—and a yellow bandanna wrapped around his arm near his elbow. "Wait a few minutes before you follow them. They may seem a little stupid but that one who just got in the car, I know he's not. He's got a girlfriend who's daddy used to be a gang leader. He knows how we work."

 

"Sure thing." B.I waits until the peel off around a corner, and the puts the car in drive and follows hem at a safe distance with a few cars in between them.

 

"If you get lost I know where their warehouse is," he says, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Instagram. B.I nearly stops the car right in the middle of the road.

 

"And why didn't we go there first?! This isn't some wild goose chase or something I'm literally supposed to do my business and leave. I have places to be, people to potentially shoot." He exclaims, stepping on the gas slightly.

 

"Well, it's more fun this way. Plus we can jump them when they get out of the car."

 

"Not into jumping. No bloodshed unless we have to." B.I says, reminding Yunhyeong of the rule. B.I is not _that_ heartless.

 

"But I'm pretty sure it was them who started shooting at the street race." B.I quirks a brow, but continues to stay silent. "They weren't present that night. I also know they have rivalries with us and that one other gang led by Suho. A few of his men were shot, he told me."

 

"And since when have you been associating with other gangs?" B.I asks him, taking another sharp left and honking at the person who cut him off. "Shithead" he whispers under his breath, flicking the person off.

 

"Since we are going to become the mafia iKON and the people your father are affiliated with are going to be gone soon. I figure since we're going to be the next biggest thing in the underworld we might as well need allies because your dad has a lot of them." Yunhyeong says, watching the ever so changing expression on B.I's face. He takes another left, and soon enough he's pulling up to a small sort of building. Yunhyeong cocks his gun once they pull over to the side.

 

"What are you—"

 

"Just in case," the big shrugs, a smirk on his lips.

 

 

 _YG_ \+ _HENCHMEN_ _&_ _JAY_

 

Jinhwan stands in front of him, lips pursed and arms crossed around his chest. He has this quizzical look on his face as if he doesn't know why he was called down here, to work nonetheless. "Why am I here again?" Jinhwan asks, finally tired of standing and sitting in the chair one of the henchmen pulled out for him.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things and see how you were doing with Hanbin. Last time I called you guys seemed... _busy_?" He says, causing Jinhwan to squint at him.

 

"That was yesterday. A lot can happen in one day you know." Jinhwan says, suddenly tense.

 

"Yes, I know. We've been keeping you in the dark for quiet some time Jinhwan, and today I want to set a few things straight." YG says suddenly, causing a sudden shift in the air around Jinhwan.

 

"Okay, go ahead. Shoot." Jinhwan says crossing his legs in the chair.

 

"A couple things. That street race, was all us. I hired a few of my guys to go down there and scare everyone. I guess they didn't listen to me because most of them ended up dead. B.I killed one of them, didn't he?" YG asked, playing with the pen on his desk. Jinhwan stays quiet for awhile, sizing the other for a bit before nodding his head yes.

 

"Yeah he did." He responds. "But that was you? I almost died that night! Your stupid ass henchmen were pointing guns at me. _Me!”_ Jinhwan exclaims, standing up now, an angry expression on his face. He balls his hands into fists.

 

"Yes, that was us" YG says.  “You weren’t going to die. No one was actually going to kill you. Since I know Hanbin too well and your relationship with him is pretty...well different, he wouldn’t have let you die.”

 

“Another thing, our plans and the reason why we keep on telling you to keep tabs on my son. Cameras have been moving around my office and I noticed that it started when my son came to work for me. Now, it's either him, or the countless gangs he's in hot water with."

 

Jinhwan says nothing, although he knows exactly why the cameras are moving. He tries not to show how antsy he is, but the gun on the desk and the many on the wall are getting to him. YG plays with the bullets laying around on his desk and Jinhwan wonders if he would load the gun and shoot him—if the conversation goes where he thinks it's going.

 

"Jinhwan I know how much my son hates me. The stories he's told you are all 100% true. I'm a very, very bad and horrible person—"

 

"With all due respect," Jinhwan says, cutting him off. "He hasn't told me anything about you really, just a few things. No stories." He says, a hand running through his hand nervously.

 

"Great. That means you can make your own judgments about me. But back to what I was saying, Hanbin hates me. He has a good reason to, and I'm not as dumb as he and his stupid gang thinks I am. He's planning something behind my back, and I know you know what it is." YG says, causing Jinhwan to become even more tense. This was going in the opposite direction he hoped it would.

 

Suddenly, there's the loud clicking sound of a gun—multiple—cocking behind his head. He feels the heavy metal digging into his skull, and a loud shriek escapes his lips as a shiver runs down his spine because of the cold. He counts them, mind going absolutely blank, body numb. Three. There were three guns pointed at his head right now. He lifts his eyes from his lap, locking them with YG's steely coal black eyes.

 

"Tell me everything." He says, eyebrows quirked in amusement.

 

"What would you like to know." Jinhwan says, trying his best to stay and soundcalm. His knee is bouncing up and down rapidly though, and the sickening smile on YG’s face tells him he can see through his façade.

 

"What is Hanbin planning?" YG smirks. "Most importantly against me?"

 

"N-Nothing," Jinhwan stutters.

 

"He's lying," YG says simply. Jinhwan cries out, tears blurring his eyes. He’s going to die here he’s sure of it. A grosse gruesome death.

 

"Okay! OKAY! I'll tell you just d-don't shoot me. I-I can't die yet." He says, to which YG responds with: "It wouldn't matter if you dropped today or 10 years from today. You are still going to die one day. Better get if over with now." Jinhwan's head is swimming.

 

"He's planning to kill you. Him and Yoon. All of WINNER. Everyone wants to kill you to speed up the process of Han—B.I being Kingpin!" The weight of those words don't process in Jinhwan's mind, and the fact that he had sold out both B.I and WINNER sends chills through his body. The guns are all safely put away, and he slumps into his seat with a lump in his throat. "I think I might be—" A trash can is being forced into his hands, and he's throwing up before he could even finish his sentence. He coughs, spluttering, spiting trying to get the acidic taste of bile out of his throat. The garbage can is being taken away from him a little later, warm hands handing him a cold water bottle.

 

He looks up to thank the person who handed him the after and the trash can, only to feel sick again after seeing those warm, honey brown eyes swimming with curiosity.

 

“I’m going to be sick again,” he groans, before puking all over _his_ shoes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo ily 💞💫


	20. /20/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know much about the person laying in his bed, and throwing in the fact he’s part of his best friends gang and is even mysterious to them makes him doubt why he’s sitting in bed with the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha. ha.
> 
> soooooo I slept for a total of 15 long, excruciating hours yesterday and when I relized I was supposed to update again(luckily my brother reminded me) I was just beginning to watch sharkboy and lava girl and it was like 23:45. anyyyyyyywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys yay! new chapter worth like almost 3,000 words.
> 
> (that’s not a lot compared to something else I’ve been writing but it’s long for this book.)
> 
> we finally have some more jinwoo/seunghoon interactions, even if they seem like they’re always in bed ;)
> 
> also, I didn’t delve more into Jinhwan’s emotions in what’ve goes on because I didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel (oops) but I’ll fix that laterrrrrrrr
> 
> soo enjoy!

_???_

 

There's this painting in his house, that someone bought for him on a whim. He's always been some sort of art fanatic but had no skill in the subject at all, so having art around him comforted him. The person who gave it to him was also some sort of comfort object too. Only, right now as they speak they have soft pink hair and even warmer eyes. He cringes, the smell of vomit invading his nostrils and nearly gags when he sees some of it on his shoes. "I didn't m-mean to." Jinhwan says, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "It's not every day you getmultiple guns pressed into your skull." He says, making him chuckle. With a swift motion of his hand there's a towel in it in a few seconds, and he grimaced as he cleans the puke from his shoes, the floor and then throws the now soaking wet towel away.

 

There's a muffled hum sound coming from his lips as he tries to look everywhere besides Jinhwan. "It's also not every day you run into your ex." He says, making the tall, dark haired boy look down at him. Jinhwan's eyes have changed, and they seem colder than they used to be. Maybe it's because of seeing him?"We're you pointing one of the guns at my head?" Jinhwan asks and when he doesn't respond he scoffs.

 

"I-I didn't know it was you!" He exclaims, slightly taken aback by his tone. "I mean, the last time I saw you you had chestnut brown hair." He refutes. Also, the last time he had seen Jinhwan they were both a mess. Jinhwan was constantly walking out just to come back home at night, and when he thought the older was cheating he thought he could do it to. But that's the thing with having a mentality like that. It's messed up to think your significant other would be cheating, but it's even more messed up if you think it's okay to do it too. Jinhwan isn't having it, shaking his head side to side and scoffing, fingers pressed at his temple.

 

"The last time I saw _you_ , you had something going for you. You were seconds from becoming some sort of millionaire. Now look, you're with some prissy ass gang." Jinhwan says, turning to look at his boss sympathetically. "No offense."

 

He doesn't do anything but smile. "None taken," he shrugs.

 

"Jinhwan you've changed." He says, hoping the older will look at him again.

 

"So have you _Hyunsik_. So have you," Jinhwan states dryly, eyes looking passed his boss. Hyunsik can tell he means it, his expression hardening.

 

"Jinhwan wait—" Hyunsik puts a hand on his shoulder, to which Jinhwan shrugs out of as if he was burned.

 

"You're worse than you used to be." He mumbles. Before Jinhwan or Hyunsik could say any more, YG cuts the conversation short.

 

"Enough of the theatrics," he groans. Hyunsik slips the black mask back over his mouth and nose zipping his mouth shut. "Jinhwan, has there been any progress with my son? Do you remember what I told you?"

 

Jinhwan scoffs. "Not really I almost died that day too." He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

 

"Besides you getting closer to my son—" Hyunsik snickers behind his mask, Changsub kicks him behind his knee. "I guess Hyunsik was supposed to tell you yesterday, but you weren't really listening." Hyunsik wants to disappear. He honestly didn't know it was Jinhwan he was speaking to on the phone—but now that's he knows it's kind of...weird now. "I need you to get him to speed up the process of him trying to kill me. If you can get him to progress with that, maybe I'll let him become Kingpin quicker."

 

"But what's your plan with that? If coronation happens then what?" Jinhwan asks.

 

"I'll kill him before he can kill me." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Then maybe I'll do the same to his friends and WINNER and then go off the grid."

 

"So you're running away?" Jinhwan scoffs. "That's a great plan. Besides, B.I had been giving me hush money all this time. What's going to happen when he dies huh?" Hyunsik rolls his eyes. Since when did Jinhwan become so dependent on money? He was never like that, even when they lived in that one bedroom apartment and slept on a rotting mattress on the floor for a couple months.

 

"Don't worry Jinhwan. Before I leave I'll put some money into your bank accounts. _More_ money than my son could ever give you." Jinhwan smiles at that, a real, genuine smile and YG nods his head and Ilhoon and Minhyuk move from blocking the door and Jinhwan leaves just as quick as he came.

 

_JINWOO_

 

This is the **third** time Jinhwan has been oozing this kind of behaviour from every single pore in his body—this week. He acts like Jinwoo doesn’t notice, but Jinwoo is perceptive. It’s one of the perks from being the son of an FBI agent. The first time he notice Jinhwan being weird was back at that failed thing of a street race. He was being touchy and flirty more so than ever, and that was when he noticed B.I staring rather angrily. He put two and two together that day.

 

The second time was literally the next day, where he was called from his phone to come pick him up from work by this lady, who’s name he vaguely remembers starts with an S. When Jinwoo went to get his bestie, he could see this distraught, painful look on his face. When they got in the car he ranted about how people these days were never loyal, and accusingly brought him into this mess. Jinwoo had stayed quiet the whole time, because explaining the situation between him, Yumi, and Hoony would just be exposing himself for the lying, cheating dickwad that Jinhwan says he is. It doesn’t matter that he’s right. He then continued to mope about liars and cheaters, and then he brought up the dream he had about Hyunsik who’s forbidden to talk about. Jinhwan cried the rest of the way home, squeezing onto Jinwoo’s hands tightly.

 

That’s when his suspicions grew even larger.

 

The third time was at the club, where he caught him doing bits with B.I in the bathroom. It only brought further suspicion to him, and ultimately confused him. What did Jinhwan bawling his eyes out the day before mean? Why was he suddenly making out with B.I? What the _fuck_ is he even doing? That was when Jinwoo knew that he had to do something about all of his questions.

 

He had to find the answers to them.

 

It’s why he’s started investigating now, taking his time to truly listen to Jinhwan, and piece together the evidence even more.

 

It’s clear to Jinwoo that something is going on between Jinhwan and B.I, and there’s also meaning in his dreams and his rant about cheaters. But together mixed with Jinhwan’s weird behaviour just throws him all off.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Hoony asks him, laying his head on Jinwoos chest and rubbing his thumbs up and down his sides. “Your heart is beating really fast,” he whispers, planting a chaste kiss to Jinwoo’s skin. He laughs, a melodic sound and Hoony smiles against him.

 

“I’m thinking about lots of things. Jinhwan’s been on my mind the most though.” He says truthfully, playing with the too vibrant pink hair on Hoony’s head. Said boy hums.

 

“But why does thinking about him make your heart beat fast?”Jinwoo smiles sadly. It’s not just that.

 

“It’s not just that...” he says, trailing off. When Jinwoo gets set on thinking about one thing, it’s like the gates to his thoughts just open, allowing him to just think about anything and everything there is in existence. His heart was beating fast because, well, Jinwoo is afraid of Hoony. He’s scared of him in the sense that he makes him feel things he only dreamed of feeling when he was with Yumi. She’s a beautiful girl, and he’ll always love her, but not in the same way he loves Hoony. Even with that there’s restrictions to it all. Jinwoo ultimately doesn’t know Hoony. He doesn’t know him enough besides that fact that he loves Jinwoo’s and he loves kissing it even more.

 

He doesn’t know much about the person laying in his bed, and throwing in the fact he’s part of his best friends gang and is even mysterious to them makes him doubt why he’s sitting in bed with the younger man.

 

“Yeah?” Hoony is sitting up now, looking Jinwoo right in the eyes challengingly. Where did that attitude come from?

 

“You’re different.” Jinwoo choses to say after a second too long of silence. It felt like he was suffocating in how thick the air had become.

 

“How so?” Hoony asks, cocking his head to the side. Jinwoo gulps, thinking of a way to explain this to Hoony without potentially hurting his feelings, and with the way it’s going, he most likely will.

 

“Well for starters you’re the first person I’ve been with that’s in a gang. I mean, there was Mino but _that’s_ different—“ The look on Hoony’s face has him moving on swiftly. “Okay, off track. Sorry. What I mean is that when I think about it I don’t really know you. I don’t know all of you? I know stupid shit about you, but nothing that’s...meaningful?” Hoony stares at him with a blank expression, rolling off of Jinwoo and sitting crossed legged next to him.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Hoony says after awhile. Jinwoo sighs.

 

“Hoony the people in your gang don’t even know you. They paint you as some big badass but I know that’s not you. I can’t be sure though because I don’t know if that is you. When I look at you I only see the surface. I see a man with vibrant hair and and edgy personality. I see someone who’s gang life is probably the only life they have and—“ Jinwoo is cut off by the rustling sounds Hoony makes as he struggles to get out of bed and put on his clothes. Jinwoo stays silent, watching as he slips them on with ease and then exiting his bedroom.

 

“I guess you don’t like hearing the truth!” He exclaims, and that’s enough for Hoony to slam his door on the way out. Jinwoo snuggles into the blankets, his mind foggy with endless thoughts as he slowly succumbs to sleep.

 

_JAY_

 

Jinhwan doesn’t know what to do. After awhile of sitting in his bed moping about the fact that he sold out WINNER and B.I and when they find out he’s practically dead meat—if they don’t die first. He’s gone past the crying phase, and now hes just praying that B.I’s plan will work. Maybe even speeds up if he tell someone him. But then, what happens when YG knows? Shit. _Shit_. Frustrated, Jinhwan texts Jinwoo to ease his worries but when he looks at the time and sees that it’s late and Jinwoo is probably sleeping he opts out of it. Jinhwan is enjoying basking in the darkness, his buzzing mind slowly calming down (except when he thinks about B.I because then sleep is thrown out the window) when he hears the pounding on his front door. He hastily gets out of bed groaning, and the pounding just seems to get louder.

 

“I’m fucking coming! Stop, gosh, there’s people sleeping!” He exclaims, angrily opening the door. Out of all the people to show up at his apartment, out of all 7 billion people in this world, Hyunsik just had to be the one. He shuts the door before Hyunsik could even open his mouth, blinking in disbelief. _It’s_ _a_ _dream_ , _a_ _very_ _bad_ _bad_ _dream_ he tells himself. Just as he turns around the pounding starts up again, and for fear that his neighbours will nag him tomorrow he opens the door up once again. “What are you doing here? How did you get my address and what’s your problem?! Do you not know how to fucking knock? Or is being YG’s henchmen getting to you’re god damn head and you’re even more out of your mind than you used to be?” He yells angrily, whispering the last sentence.

 

“I-“ Hyunsik has barely gotten a word out when Jinhwan is getting into his space, poking his chest hard and snarling at him.

 

“You are insane. You need to move on Hyunsik. There are lots of other pretty boys for you to whore around with and ruin their lives.” Jinhwan sighs, stepping away from Hyunsik and standing back in his door way. The audacity he has to think it’s okay for him to show up at his house—unwanted at that too! Hyunsik is at a loss for words, when he coughs and then looks at Jinhwan quizzically.

 

“I’m here because I wanted to tell you something that I didn’t get a chance to. I wanted to say it to you, and mean it this time.” Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ve moved on Hyunsik—“

 

“Yeah right, with YG’s son? You’re crazy.” Hyunsik interrupts, causing Jinhwan to reach out and slap him.

 

“No. Not with him. You just see things and assume!” Jinhwan exclaims, exhaling deeply to try and stay calm. Hyunsik clutches his cheek, a look of anger in his eyes.

 

“I’ve moved on. I don’t need a petty apology that you just now mean because you held up a gun at my head and finally saw me after a couple of years. To be honest, this is even shittier than what you did a couple years ago and I would rather you get out of my sight and out of my life than continue to have you stand in front of me and try to apologize for your past mistakes.” Jinhwan turns around, a proud smile on his pink lips. He’s always regret missing the chance to tell Hyunsik off when he decided he should just leave him without saying anything except ‘goodbye’.

 

And there was his chance! It made Jinhwan feel relieved, and as he made his way across the threshold of his apartment he knew he couldn’t be happier.

 

“Wait. I’m not letting you leave me like that.” Hyunsik says, grabbing the hand Jinhwan rested on the door knob. He spins around quickly, and Hyunsik grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against him and then...and then... he kisses him, much to Jinhwan’s surprise.

 

He presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to Jinhwan’s lips, struggling to find purchase on the others body. Jinhwan is flailing about, trying his best to push Hyunsik away but he only presses them closer together. A hand comes up to his neck, keeping him in place as Hyunsik continues to kiss him messily. Jinhwan is keen to get him off, and he keeps his lips presses closed tightly. Hyunsik doesn’t come up for air anytime soon, and Jinhwan is still tense around him when Hyunsik’s hands trail down his body and he bites Jinhwan’s plump bottom lip.

 

Hyunsik finally pulls away for air, Jinhwan gasping when Hyunsik presses his lips back on his in no time. Jinhwan actually melts, squeezing his thighs together tightly. The fact that he hasn’t had actual sex in weeks has him succumbing to Hyunsik’s touch, no matter how much he wishes he wouldn’t. He puts all his hatred into kissing Hyunsik back, the kiss becoming even more heated and sloppier. Without much of a second thought(he really should have gave it more thought) Jinhwan is pulling him back into his apartment—ignoring the flashing neon signs in his brain.

 

[Here he is thinking sex with his ex is a good idea.]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t want to go too far into the kissing and smut because well, they aren’t the main pairing and y’all just need the gist of what happens to understand the remaining of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> love you allllllllllll!!
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	21. /21/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan shakes his head 'no', trying to get the knowing smile from appearing on face and looking down at his boot clad feet. Jinhwan remembers it as bright as day, because despite everything he had felt something. Something he hadn't felt when he was with Hyunsik. And even last night, all he felt was...empty. (Maybe if his heart was in it the sex would've been more enjoyable.) Before he knows it he's groaning, slamming his head into the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooooooo............aloha
> 
> I bet y'all thought this fic was dead or something or forgot about it but here I am!! me, meirkuna, live and in stereo (lemme stop) 
> 
> anyways, school is pretty alright but i just didn't have the energy to post because in all honesty i think this chapter is shit and way less progressive than some of the others, which is why i have taken so long to post it. but here it is anyways :))))))))))

_JAY_

Jinhwan has tried everything, and I mean everything, to get Hyunsik out of his bed. The younger boy just stares at him blankly, and even though Jinhwan has yelled at him for over an hour—mind you it's only 5:45 and Jinhwan has to get ready for work in an hour— Hyunsik has just sat there in his bed without a care. "Hyunsik, you need to leave." He says sternly, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Hyunsik barely moves and Jinhwan sighs as he drags a hand down his pale face. He groans in frustration even more, causing Hyunsik to quirk a brow at him and then turns on his side to promptly ignore Jinhwan. "What's wrong with you?" Jinhwan yells, getting out of bed. He's going to go to work early today.

"Nothing," Hyunsik says, a playful smile on his lips. But Jinhwan isn't playing, not today not ever

"Get out of my bed Hyunsik. I'm not doing this anymore." When the other doesn't respond nor move, Jinhwan inhales deeply. _Theatrics it is._

Jinhwan begins his process of fake crying, which is easy because all he really has to do is think about all the times Hyunsik has done him wrong, and the water works just started _flowing._ Granted they weren't real tears because Jinhwan could care less about Hyunsik now these days, but they were tears none the less. "So," He says brokenly, Hyunsik stiffening underneath his blanket. "You just c-came to my house for _sex?!_ " He says, throwing a pillow at Hyunsik for added effect.

"Where is this coming from?" Hyunsik exclaims, sitting up now, and looking at Jinhwan frantically.

"You won't get out of my bed," Jinhwan whines, wiping away the tears pooling at his chin and dripping down his chest. "You came to my house last night Hyunsik. You asked my employer for my address and you showed up to my house uninvited!" Hyunsik watches Jinhwan in terror, tears streaming down his cheeks even harder.

"And then we committed a crime, a _mistake,_ and I'm telling you to get out of my house and exit my life and you can't!" Jinhwan yells. "You won't!" He says accusingly. He wipes his tears some more and then sneaks a peak and Hyunsik. He's moving, albeit slowly but he's moving.

"I'm sorry?" He says it like it's a question and Jinhwan has to refrain from rolling his eyes. He turns his back, wiping the tears once more before gathering his clothes to go take a shower.

"I expect you to be gone by the time I get out of the shower," He says, leaving Hyunsik behind and entering the spacious bathroom. "Oh, Hyunsik?" He questions, peaking his head out of the door. The other looks at him somewhat expectantly. With a smile, Jinhwan waves his hand bye. "Never come back to my house. I bet YG doesn't know you came to see me and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy you came to ruin his plan!" Jinhwan exclaims happily.

He wasn't dumb. So far, every time Hanbin/B.I had been brought up, he had been tense or spaciously out of the conversation. More specifically when ever he's mentioned Hyunsik is always hostile in some way, shape, or form. Jinhwan chooses to ignore it, because, well, if his Ex is jealous of someone he's not with nor has a relationship with, that means he must be doing something right. Hyunsik looks at him wide eyed, and then he squints, scoffing.

"Like he'd listen to you," Hyunsik says, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"He would. You know he would and you know he'd fire you in a heart beat."With that he slams the bathroom door, splashes cold water on his face to sooth his aching eyes, and then brushes his teeth before quickly hopping into the shower.

 

 

He's sitting at his desk and doodling on some papers that he's supposed to shred when the guilt finally eats up at him and he's beating his head against his desk before taking a deep breath. Jinhwan has been debating for the past 5 minutes if he should text Jinwoo and tell him what was going on. Jinwoo is his best friend and he knows no matter what he'd listen. He's supposed to anyways because that's what best friends are supposed to do. What is he even going to say though? _Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but I sold out B.I and WINNER to his dad so they might all be dying pretty soon?_ Jinwoo wouldn't be able to take that information pretty well. He knows he wouldn't, especially with how much he's attached to Hoony these days.

_It's like they're attached to the hip or something_

Jinhwan still can't even believe those words slipped out of his mouth yesterday, but it was a life or death situation! How would Jinwoo react to him being dead? Who would he blame? (Hanbin of course, that's no brainer) What would happen to Yoon and Mino and Taehyun—especially since they are best friends with B.I? Gosh it makes Jinhwan's head hurt, and the knocking on his office door only arouses annoyance. He lifts his head up to see Sasha walking in with a package and a box in her hands.

"This is some of the stuff you ordered off the company card for your office. The other things are downstairs and so is the...bookshelf? Or something I don't know." She shrugs, a bright smile on her face. It darkens when she sees the frown on Jinhwan's face which he tries to cover up as best as possible. Sasha frowns, sets the boxes down and then leaves just as quick as she had popped in. Jinhwan sighs. Sasha has been a very good friend to him in the office, and it's kind of sad he doesn't get to see her as much as he used to. 

Before long the door is opening again and Jinhwan doesn't even bother to look up at Sasha again. "You can set the boxes in the corner over there. And also can you get someone to semble the bookshelf I don't know how and even with instructions it won't look like a book..." He trails off, looking at B.I standing in front of his desk with an un-amused expression on his face.

"Why were you here yesterday? You didn't have work." Jinhwan stares up at him, squinting, trying to figure out why B.I was using such a _tone_ with him. It's only 9:45 in the morning and there was no reason for him to be catching an attitude all of a sudden. He's also looking for something else, the telltale signs that B.I was with someone else that night but he looked fine from what he could see. It was slightly suspicious that he was wearing a turtle neck(because it was only getting hotter) but he focuses his eyes back on his desk where B.I has his hands resting on. He shouldn't be talking, because he willingly let Hyunsik do all of _that_ to him. 

"I was making my office look more like an office." Jinhwan lies. "It seems more homey now." He attempts a smile but it doesn't come out right to He averts his eyes to his lap and frowns instead. 

"You were here after hours." B.I sais, voice rising. Jinhwan quirks a brow, silently wondering what had his panties in a bunch before shaking the thought of his head.

"It's none of your business. Hanbin. And for the record I'm only your assistant at work. You only need to know where I am at all times—as do I for you—when I'm at work." He says, trying to read the expression on the youngest face. No luck. 

"It doesn't help that the people you meddle with are apart of my life more than yours." He says, to which Jinhwan shrugs 

"What do you want me to do? Am I supposed to stop seeing them now? Are you going to tell me to stop seeing them?" Jinhwan chuckles dryly, but then B.I pulls out the chair in front of his desk just a little bit and scoots forward. His elbows are resting in his knees, hands clasped together as he leans forward in the chair. Jinhwan waits for what he has to say curiously 

"I'm not controlling in any way—" Jinhwan snorts, muttering, "you could say that again and I still wouldn't believe you," under his breath. B.I doesn't miss a beat with his sentence, continuing on and ignoring the interruption. "But you know that this life is dangerous." Jinhwan rolls his eyes. Of course he knows! He's almost died about three times in the span of two months and it still haunts him at night. He's experienced it first hand, although in different circumstances. No, and not just that. There's been many occasions his friends have shown up to his doorstep in tatters, many occasions he thought they were going to be dead. 

(He remembers Yoon telling him something happened to Taehyun and he cried so hard over him thinking he was dead(he was sleeping) and when he woke up it gave him the shock of his life.) 

"Yes I know. You are all risking your lives in the underworld. Just so you know Yoon already have me this talk and I didn't listen to him then. I won't listen to you now." B.I scoffs, shaking his hand and hen running his hair through his brown hair. The silence that ensues isn't awkward, but it's more uncomfortable than usual. Maybe it's because of all that's happened lately, but Jinhwan cannot keep tabs on everything because a lot happens in just a week. _In a day._

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" B.I asks, voice almost a whisper. Jinhwan looks over at the taller male to see him look in his lap, playing with the rings on his fingers in a nervous looking manner. Jinhwan hates that it's kind of cute. 

" _Did_ something happen?" Jinhwan says in a teasing tone, watching the corner of B.I lips twitch 

"Should I _remind_ you?" B.I says inquiring. Jinhwan likes the way his head lolls up, a small smirk playing on his plush lips as his eyes lazily scan Jinhwan. It makes him unbelievably giddy for some reason 

Jinhwan shakes his head 'no', trying to get the knowing smile from appearing on face and looking down at his boot clad feet. Jinhwan remembers it as bright as day, because despite everything he had felt something. Something he hadn't felt when he was with Hyunsik. And even last night, all he felt was...empty. (Maybe if his heart was in it the sex would've been more enjoyable.) Before he knows it he's groaning, slamming his head into the desk. 

He just had to ruin amazing thoughts by thinking about stupid, stupid, Hyunsik. Hyunsik who had worked his way into his house and his bed that night. With a quick prayer that that never happens again and a sigh, Jinhwan lifts his head up to look at B.I's rather flustered and confused face. Jinhwan opens his mouth to tell him about it, because he knows he's wondering, but then he closes his mouth and tries to pad it off as if nothing had happened. They hadn't talked yet, and the mood would be entirely ruined if Jinhwan started talking about his ex all of a sudden. (And the Ex he compared him too of all people!) 

"Are you okay?" B.I asks to which Jinhwan hurriedly says—"yes, yes I'm fine, I'm okay I'm great we are great this is great," without so much as pausing. There's some more silence, which leads to Jinhwan thinking, and some more guilt, and he figures that this talk they are possibly about to have will be a bad one. Because now as he thinks about it, if he were to tell B.I what he did now, will probably end up in him failing the mission YG had given him, a chance of dying(ugh he sick of all these possibilities of him dying) and B.I pretending he doesn't exist and their relationship strictly being work and work only. 

"Uh...you were saying?" Jinhwan says when the thinking has become too much, gesturing with his hands that B.I had been talking about something beforehand. B.I nods his head, chuckling and then licking his lips, which nearly sends Jinhwan into cardiac arrest. 

"I—Wait! Hold on you've been acting weird and accusing me of all sorts of things this week and you told me that what we did was a mistake or something so why are you suddenly so..." 

"Enamoured? By it?" Jinhwan ponders aloud, looking at B.I with a glint of mischief in his eyes. B.I quirks a brow, leaning back in the chair comfortably now. 

"Enamoured huh?" B.I says to himself, testing the word on his tongue. "Yeah, I guess so. What's up with that?" 

"People change,"Jinhwan offers, shrugging his shoulders. B.I looks at him as if he can't believe it. 

"People don't change that much in the span of a day or so," B.I says, watching as Jinhwan gets up from behind his desk. B.I meets him halfway, noting the lack of space between them, just like in the bathroom. He studies Jinhwan's face, wondering how all this pent up frustration and anger in the other led to some weird calmness. It wasn't normal in the slightest. Jinhwan closes the distance, their bodies pressed flushed together, arms wrapping around B.I's neck. His heart beat quickens as B.I tilts his head, coming down slightly to press their lips together gently. 

"Han—" Before Jinhwan can even finish the name rolling off his lips, B.I's phone rings and echoes throughout the room. He takes it from out his pocket, answering, putting it to his ear, and without so much as looking back at Jinhwan he leaves. 

_Leaves._

Jinhwan refrains from chasing after the other, even though his feet itch to run. He runs a hand through his hair and wipes the saliva off his lips before settling into his desk with a sigh. 

_"What the fuck am I doing??"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah, kisses, love you <3


	22. /22/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapeter??? woOoAaH *hits woah annoyingly*
> 
> lmao anyways, i wrote another chapter cause field managing sucks and I had time.

_B.I_

Before he had got here, B.I really wished that he wasn't here. He'd rather be sitting in Jinhwan's office with their hands intertwined and sharing sweet butterfly kisses and have his arms wrap around his frame and just breathe in perfumed scent than sitting in Chanwoo's decked out basement looking at camera footage. "Am I supposed to be seeing something?" He's bored at this point, familiar faces blurring past the cameras as they walk to their meeting and offices briskly. As if time was something they didn't have much of.

"Just speed it up," Hanbin looks towards Junhoe, who seems fidgety. His leg is bouncing up and down relentlessly as if his foot was trying to crack the floor in half. Chanwoo does as he's told, and B.I takes note of the time as it goes on. At the asscrack of 2 am, he sees a short stature walking past the cameras and into one of the big glass doors that lead to his father's office. Chanwoo slows the footage down, and then zooms into the face if the person, who had look up and directly into the camera.

It was Jinhwan.

B.I tries to hide how digruntled he is on the inside, but confusion comes out onto his face the harder he tries. "So? Why are you showing me my assistant going into my father's office. It's not unusual for stuff like that."He asks, arms crossing over his chest. He raises a brow and Chanwoo's slightly shocked expression.

"He's been coming to his office a lot more lately. More than usual, and hes staying after hours too?" Junhoe exclaims. "Are you that dumb that you can't put two and two together? Or--"

"Or is it the fact that you're not just fucking him, but in love with him too and you can't seem to see him as anything else than the threat that he is against our, YOUR plan to kill your father." B.I nearly growls, hands bawling into fists by his side.

"I'm not doing any of those things, and who are you to talk to me like that?" B.I seethes, so, so close to seeing red. "I'm not one of you're little friends who you can push around Chanwoo. I'm your leader first before anything else." He says. Chanwoo's eyes get dark, anger swirling on his face.

"Well you've gone soft Hanbin." Chanwoo says, striking a nerve. "You've gone soft for that little shit who's possibly fucking your dad." 

B.I laughs at that, because Jinhwan couldn't possibly be doing something like that. He wouldn't, could never. "You really think that?" He asks, slouching back in the chair, venom tainting his tone.

"No," Junhoe buts in. "We think that he's talking to your dad. Jinhwan knows what this life is about. He's not some newbie to the Underworld like we first were. He knows about what goes on and he's best friends with Seungyoon. You and you're dad are rich, and Jinhwan might seem like he is too but you're literally paying him hush money--" B.I's eyebrows quirk up. How had they figured that out?

"--we think that he's selling us out for something like money, or a sense of security. Ever wondered why he's so interested in you suddenly?"

"What do you mean? We first met at the freaking street race, and then again at a party later. Nothing else--"

"Do you really think he didn't know who you were? And let's say he didn't, wouldn't that be even more of a motive? Hanbin, you've been hurt so many times by you're father. You think he wouldn't hurt you again?" 

B.I had tried his absolute hardest to not let this information get to hi, but hes filled with images of Jinhwan and then suddenly he's second guessing him.

How does he know that Jinhwan wouldn't do something to hurt him?

How does he know that Jinhwan isn't talking to his dad?

How does he know that Jinhwan ever wanted him the same way he does?

"I don't want to believe it." B.I says. "You guys are wrong," He's in denial.

"Fine then," Chanwoo says, sighing and looking to Junhoe for help. Junhoe shrugs his shoulder, probably just as confused and lost as Chanwoo might be. There's a long period of awkward silence, B.I's eyes trained on the picture of Jinhwan looking straight into the camera. He's grabbing one of the stainless steel door handles, another hand paused in the air. He guesses hes about to brush his hair back or something, a frequent habit that he does.

"I want to become Kingpin quicker," B.I's low voice startles them, and Junhoe's eyes almost pop out of his head at his leaders tone. 

"When?" Chanwoo asks. He's always quick to jump the gun, ready for anything B.I wanted them or him to do. He's always willing, and B.I admires that kind of loyalty. Chanwoo would always be more than a friend to B.I. He's family, always has been, and he forever will.

"I'm thinking by the end of the next month." His eyes lol up to meet Chanwoo's. There's a shocked expression on his face, but his eyes are bright and shining. He's always been ready to take on some sort of challenge. 

 

"By the end of July then." Junhoe says. "It'll be more of a challenge. Are we gonna kill YG before or after your coronation?" He asks.

"We have to do it after. After we've stripped him down of everything he has and it's all ours, we can kill him then." 

"Be more realistic then, mid August?" Chanwoo asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Sure, mid August."

 

 

B.I is the last to arrive, but that's nothing new. He's never been that much of a punctual person, and coming to a meeting with the rest of his gang and WINNER isn't much of a priority. Not saying that Yumi is priorty, because she isn't, but B.I had to do something to clear his head and Yumi was just a quick and easy option. "Finally decided to come, huh?" Yoon questions as he slides into the booth next to him.

"Whatever, we just needed to tell you guys that we're speeding everything up and by mid march my dad should be 6ft under and I should be the kingpin to his crap mafia iKON. Got it? Now all we have to do is get me to go through the coronation by the end of july. Ideas?"

 

"Have you talked to you're dad? What has he said?" Mino asks, lifting up the funky looking shades covering his eyes.

"I don't really listen when he talks," B.I admits truthfully. His dad just likes to say things, anything that comes to his mind and most of it doesn't concern him, or it's about work or how he'll be a horrible mafia leader and that it's not his time yet. His whole demeanour had done a whole 180. He was the one who came to him to take over his Mafia. He was so willing too, and now? Now he's acting as if he could never do the things he did. "He doesn't talk about a lot of meaningful things."

Donghyuk hums, looking towards Bobby. The other smiles and his eyes crinkles and Bobby then wraps an arm around Donghyuk and whispers something in his ear. The whole table is silent, watching the two love birds in their own little world. They had probably thought they hid it well, but B.I's known for such a long time about Bobby's crush on Donghyuk. "I hope you know that dating each other while you're both in a gang, and the same gang, isn't exactly the best choice???" Taehyun says, gagging at the two of them.

"W-we aren't dating!" Bobby exclaims, to which Donghyuk takes offense and smacks him on the arm.

"We aren't dating?" Donghyuk asks, a brow quirked up. Chanwoo giggles and Taehyun rolls his eyes before the conversation slowly goes back to B.I and his coronation dilemma.

"Why don't you just go and demand him to start planning a coronation or something??" Bobby asks, arm still wrapped around Donghyuk.

"I should go demand that he makes me King?? You know who my dad is right? He wouldn't say yes to that." B.I dismisses the idea with a flick of his hand.

"What if we have Jinhwan ask him?" Junhoe whispers. Yoon catches it, brows knitted together in confusion. Jinwoo is confused too.

"Why would we have Jinhwan do it?" Yoon asks, turning to B.I for an answer.

"He works directly under me right? But I didn't hire him, my dad did, so, if we use that advantage then Jinhwan can probably persuade him into getting me my coronation." B.I grimaces, the lie seemingly not so believable. Yoon sends him a questioning look but leaves it alone. Jinwoo on the other hand, B.I can't really read him. "Why are you here but Jinhwan isn't?" B.I asks, pointing at Jinwoo. He notices how distant he is from Hoony.

"Yoon, Mino and Taehyun were my friends before they were Jinhwan's. So technically, I'm here for them." He says snappily. B.I ignores him for the duration of the night, and when Jinwoo leaves to go home early, he sighs of relief. Finally, when all of WINNER leaves, B.I reaches across the table to smack Junhoe upside the head.

"Ow, fu-- what was that for?!" He exclaims, rubbing the spot B.I had hit. 

"You shouldn't have said anything about Jinhwan tonight. We can't have WINNER and Jinwoo thinking he's a traitor or something. They're all friends so they'd think we were accusing him of something. My dad doesn't just want us, he wants WINNER too. Despite what he thinks about us he knows our power and potential so we can't mess this up. Don't be dumb Junhoe. I know how great you are, just think with your head."

"I was thinking with my head!" He retaliates. "I wasn't thinking about them not knowing, for sure, but we know. We know what Jinhwan is doing behind our backs and--"

"We don't really know do we? We can't just assume that that's what hes doing!" B.I yells back. Junhoe cannot be serious about this.

"Guys, I think everyone should calm down before someone gets too loud and someone hears us." Yunhyeong's warning goes without being heard.

"Everything sketchy he's done so far leads to it!!!" Junhoe yells, standing up and leaning over the table. "Tell me, why would he be staying beyond hours in YOUR dad's office? Jinhwan isn't dumb! He knows everything! And for a little bit of money I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to sell us out! " 

"You don't know him," B.i yells back.

"And neither do you! B.I, you're better than this, you're so much smarter than this. You're an amazing leader hands down, I would never leave or do something to hurt you. All of us are family. All we have is each other. Literally. For you to act out of pocket just because you caught feelings? This isn't you Hanbin." Junhoe's tone lowers the longer he speaks, and B.I's eyes flicker to the ground. He sits back down, head in his hands and for a while everything is silent. All that can be heard is minor shuffling and heavy breathing.

B.I squeezes his eyes shut tightly. The gears in his brain turn uncontrollably and his mind is filled to the brim with endless thoughts. He guesses he had started falling for Jinhwan awhile ago, the realisation sudden. It makes his heart ache. B.I never really felt like this before. He's fallen in love, had a few crushes here and there but nothing ever made him distracted from what was important. His gang, being their leader, their friend, their family.

But Jinhwan did. He made B.I unrational, and he could never seem to focus when he was around. After everything they had done, been through, it was just about time he had started to catch feelings for the pink haired boy. B.I didn't like this feeling. He had one priority, one task, one thing he needed to do and that was not to fall for Jinhwan. B.I needs to become the Kingpin and quick, because all he really wanted to do was kill his dad. (and maybe...spend the rest of his days lazily lounging with Jinhwan,)

"O-okay," He says, his voice shaky. "Okay, I'll do better." He says softly, slowly lifting his head to catch eyes with his members. 

"Let's just focus on what's important, and worry about feelings later okay?" Yunhyeong says, giving B.I a small smile.

"Sure,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great day/night wherever or whenever you read this (^_^)


End file.
